Dark Ages
by minchen0897
Summary: AU-Scenario, and therefore completely fictional; improved version of a RP. The Avengers in the middle Ages, the Dark Ages. Who would be who? What would they do? What could happen? Would they even get along? Take a look and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:  
As usual, no Avenger belongs to me. I guess nothing here really does belong to me (besides mistakes. Sorry for those…).  
This is basically an RP I did with my good friend Tesa, who should get at least 60% credit for this. Probably 70%. Yeah.  
Anyway, it's completely fictional, and playing in an AU.  
Reviews are welcome – if you feel like writing one :D  
Have fun reading!  
** _ **Things written like this are Narration in this chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **There is a kingdom, far over the distant land. The Kingdom? It's called the Iron. Yeah, I know, strange name, but you'll know why it's called that pretty soon.**_

 _ **Where were we…? Ah yeah! The Iron was ruled by a family called Stark. They were firm but kind. Some loved them some… not so much. But no one could deny that the fact that the current Lord, King Howard, dying, was a good thing.**_

 _ **See, the Queen died a long time ago only had one son – Antony. But the son was too young to be able to take the mantle yet. So that would mean, the new temporary ruler would be Obadiah Stane, and no one wanted that. But alas, they had no choice, as the King passed away and Stane took over. He kept little Antony safe, allowing only a few people near him, those being the Prince's servant girl - Virginia Potts and his best friend James Rhodes.**_

 _ **There was another person very important to this story, and his name is Steve Rogers. He is a legendary knight of the Iron, serving the old King and getting cursed for it. Yes, you heard right - he is cursed. Cursed with long life - he had seen many good men die, the most notable his partner and best friend.**_

 _ **But let's move away from the people for a bit, and focus on the Kingdom. See, it was very well known, and when something is known, others have opinions about it. It was just like that, that the Iron had one of the most feared and horrible Kingdome around trying to destroy it. That kingdom? The Red Empire – or Red as many called it. It was ruled by someone many never even dared to speak off, saying it'll bring bad luck an all. This man? Johann Schmidt – also called the Red Skull for his way of killing enemies. He peeled the skin from their heads.**_

 _ **And then there was the Resistance. They were known well by the Iron, as the Resistance kept attacking and fighting off the knights the Iron sent. They attacked any convoys and raided the carriages. They were led by a woman, whose name was known far and wide across the Kingdoms and maybe even the whole world. She was actually given the name – Black Widow – for a reason. No man had ever faced her and lived to tell about. But she was far from the biggest threat. No, that honor belonged to the one man she loved – Winter Soldier. Now that name… it's actually a legend. Many don't even believe the man lives, but it's all true. It happened during one of the harshest and strongest winters the Kingdome has ever known. The Iron risked and attacked the Rebellion, thinking they might take them with their grate army. But the force they sent was taken down and defeated by a single man – who was given the name Winter Soldier.**_

 _ **There's another person you should know about. His name, is Clint Barton. He's a simple farmer, with a family and loving wife. But he used to teach archery at the Iron, until he retired. He liked the simple life more. Try not to forget him.**_

* * *

"What are we waiting for? We should attack now!" Brock Rumlow, a member of the Resistance and leader of the main attack force, asked, looking at the four other people in the tent.

"We just lost a squadron to the Red. We can't risk moving in, if we don't know why the Red is here and what it's doing," the Black Widow explained calmly. Her red hair moved as she sighed and was greatly visible against her black, form fitting pants, with black leather straps coming from her lower back. Her top consistent of a tight, black-red leather jacket, covered in straps. It went all to her wrist, where black gloves covered that part. She wore a slightly torn scarf around her neck, which flew down at her body. On her back were two, arm length swords with sharp hilts.

"Agreed. The fortune does not favor us this day," the Scarlet Witch nodded slightly, her brown hair kept in place by a red headband, which followed the length of her cheeks and down to her neck. She wore a red-black leather top, as it covered her red-black dress, crisscrossed with straps and fabric. From the waist lower, a fine fabric flew freely, moving as she crossed her legs.

"You seem in and odd rush today Brock. What's the matter?" the Winter Soldier raised an eyebrow, hardly visible from his hooded face, as he leaned on the support pillar, his leather, one sleeved, back jacket brushing against the wood. He had some metal plates strapped to his right arm, while the left one was **made** of metal – an old wound hardly anyone knew about. His back pants were slightly baggy as a belt assured quick access to his daggers.

"Don't tell me you're scared of the Red?" the Falcon smirked, arms crossed over his chest. Much like everyone else, he wore a leather, black jacket, his however only had two straps, keeping the sleeves on the fabric. His pants were tight at the top, but grew a bit baggy further down the legs. On his back was a bow and quiver, while his belt had a sword.

"All I'm saying is, that while the Iron is busy with the Red, we can attack," Brock sighed and looked at the four. Almost nothing happens without at least one of them giving permission.

"We'll think about it."

* * *

It was late summer, and Clint Barton, a simple farmer, was busy with harvesting. His family's fields were pretty big, and they were proud to claim them as theirs. Their small, but cozy house stood upon a hill, surrounded by their fields, with a stable for two horses, three cows, and two pigs. Some chickens were running around too, mostly around the barn, since there's where Clint kept the corn.  
Life was peaceful for him since he retired from teaching soldiers and guards how to use bow and arrow. Even though he retired, he never really could dig a hole for his favorite weapon, and out of habit he still trains.

Mostly late at night when the field work was done and his three children were asleep. Laura, his wife, would sometimes watch him, sometimes chide him for staying up so late – differs what time it was.  
Today, a sunny day, he rose early and went to work, scythe over his shoulder, wearing simple and slightly worn out clothes. Laura and the kids would follow soon, after they ate their breakfast (which the farmer had on his hand, since it was a simple bread with some cheese, so he could eat while walking). He was cutting the corn with his scythe and only made a break to take Nathaniel, his youngest son, still a baby, on his back. Laura couldn't carry him around all day.

By midday they had finished that field, and Cooper (his oldest son) and Lila (his daughter) were playing with their dog, Lucky, while Clint repaired some things (the barn's roof needed it), and Laura was taking care of Nathaniel. Later, when the sun didn't burn so much anymore, they continued, till it got too dark to see. It really was a normal, boring, peaceful day in the Barton household.

* * *

Meanwhile, Steve Rogers was busy with coordinating the next attack – and defense – against the Red. He tried to think of all possibilities, but there were just so many.  
"They could attack from the riverside, the ford there is easy to cross..." he mumbled to himself, leaning over a map, tracing possible ways to attack or for the others to attack with his fingers.  
In the back of his mind he also thought that those (damn) rebels could attack anytime soon. It would suit them to attack when they are busy, it would do their goal good, he guessed.

"Tony! You shouldn't be doing that!" Pepper looked down the hall as she watched Prince Stark climbing out the window. They were both around 20, but the man still acted like a kid.

"Quiet down Pepper! Or they'll hear us!" Stark muttered, annoyed by the fact the girl was here, but at the same time glad for her company.

"Tony!" came a call as the two turned to the left, seeing another man with a disapproving look.

"Rhody! C'mon, you need to help!" the Prince smiled at his friend.

"No way… Your uncle would kill me," James sighed and came closer.

"He **is not** my uncle," Tony narrowed his eyes a bit before he saw the armor his friend wore.

"…Going somewhere?" he asked dumbly.

"Yeah…" Rhodes tensed a bit and straightened his back.

"I was sent to the front line and keep the enemy away," he took a breath and stood with pride.

"Please, be careful!" the girl was almost crying as she hugged the knight.

"…I thought you wanted to join Rogers' ranks…" Stark climbed back inside and hid his sadness.

"I did… but we don't always get to pick where we fight…"

"…Be save okay?"

"Sure. I'll being you a present when I get back!" and with that, Rhodes bowed a goodbye before leaving for his group.

* * *

"Widow! Winter!" a man came rushing into the tent, panting.

"Easy scout, calm yourself," the red-head's attention was full on the boy.

"T-The Iron… It's mounting an attack – on the Red!" he managed, doubled over.

"Already? But weren't their forces diminished at the battle of Libo?" the male assassins questioned.

"Apparently not… But I do sense a disturbance… All is not well…" the witch had her eyes closed as a dim, red light surrounded her.

"What should we do? We might not get another chance for an attack like this," the Falcon looked at their two leaders.

"Give us the go. I'll lead the first team personally!" Brock looked at the duo.

"No," the Widow spoke before anyone could utter a single word.

"I and he will check the perimeter. I don't like Reds in my territory," she turned to her lover and looked him in the eyes.

"So, back in action? It's been a while," he grinned, as the other boy opened his eyes wide.

"They are going back into battle… The tide is sure to turn in our favor!"

* * *

"Master Schmidt," a small, fat man came forward as the addressed man sat on his throne.

"What is it Zola?" Johan sounded annoyed.

"W-We have received another message from the Iron…" the small man swallowed and held out the small piece of paper.

The Red Skull took it and read it to himself, a wild grin on his face as he finished.

"So… The Iron is getting more soldiers ready at the east… Perfect. Send another battalion at that section. I want those knights eliminated!"

"Y-Yes sir but… What about the Rebels?"

"What about them?"

"…There have been reports of them attacking our men…"

"I care little for savages with nothing to offer. Kill them all."

* * *

"Clint?"

"Yes Laura?"

"Can you get Cooper and Lila? I've got a feeling that they should stay in today."

"Sure." Clint nodded and made his way to where he last saw his children. Soon he found them. "Cooper, Lila! Your mother said you should get back in. Something seems to be going on."

"Okay Papa" Lila chimed, before calling Lucky and walking into the direction of their home.

"Are you going to hunt today, Papa?" Cooper asked. "That's right. So you have to look after you siblings and your mother. Can you do that?" Cooper nodded excitedly, then hurried after his sister (they started a race to their house, which Lucky won). Clint himself wandered slowly back to the barn, where he kept his bow and the arrows. When he got them, he saddled a horse and took off towards the forest to hunt a deer. Laura's birthday was coming up soon, and some meat on that day to celebrate would be nice.

* * *

Rogers meanwhile had gotten ready. He had planned out how they would attack the Red, and he had his place in the front row. Like always. He wasn't a general or Marshall who kept himself behind the lines, in treacherous safety. Instead he rather fought alongside his soldiers, something that earned him deep trust and loyalty from them.

Soon they had arrived, and the battle began. Steve, preferring shield and sword, but mostly the shield, charged directly into the enemies' front line, giving his best - as usual.

* * *

"What are we doing?" the Winter Soldier asked, sitting on a tree branch and looking at the female bellow.

"Recon…" she answered, moving away the bush to get a better view.

"And here I was, thinking we were going to see some action…" the man sighed.

"You'll see plenty of it in time," she grinned before seeing some movement.

"Well, it seems the Iron is moving out…" her eyes widened slowly as she saw who was leading them.

"And Rogers is in the first row…" she whispered, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"…" the other assassin was silent until he noticed some movement across the hills.

"It seems the Red was expecting them… These won't even make it to the river before they get crushed," he kept his eyes on the approaching armada.

"Tch, I hate those bastards," the Widow frowned and moved from the bush.

"What are **you** gonna do?" Winter jumped off the tree.

"…I'd rather have the fancy Starks rule here than the Red Skull. I'm pretty sure all of us can agree on that," she closed her eyes, focusing.

' _Wanda… can you hear me?'_ she spoke in her mind.

' _Yes I can… What are the news?'_ came the witch's voice.

' _Tell Rumlow and Wilson their teams are a go. But only spook 'em – the Red is aiming to take the Iron by surprise.'_

' _I shall relay the information. What are you going to do?'_

'… _We'll see if can find a Redy,'_ and with that, their conversation ended.

"How many?" she saw the smirking face of her partner.

"Three," he shrugged, eyes on her.

"I call two."

"Fine," and with that, the assassins took out their weapons and hurled them at spots around themselves (bushes, branches and ground) getting a scream or a groan.

"Tch, I killed them…" she sighed and moved to a bush, pulling out a blood covered dagger.

"That's why I kept mine alive," the Soldier grinned and kicked a pile a dirt, earning a groan.

"Now… what can they tell us," the man smirked and pulled a wounded knight, in full red armor.

* * *

"You heard her boys! Let's go!" Sam smiled as he was the first to charge out of their hiding spot, yelling and getting the attention of the Iron knights, before more of his companions rushed out.

"Don't let them have all the fun!" Brock called, leaving the safe place a moment after Wilson's full team was out.

"Remember, get them aware and then vanish!" the two leaders called, surrounding the Iron knights.

* * *

Steve, even though pretty busy killing Red-soldiers, noticed that something happened. 'So they really were here after all...' he thought, when nobody attacked him for a moment (which didn't last long). But he basically couldn't do anything against the rebels, since the Red-army was quite overwhelming, so he continued to fight as many enemy-soldiers as he could, trusting his soldiers to...sort of know what they were doing.

* * *

Clint meanwhile had left his horse at the place where he usually left it before going to hunt - under a huge tree. The horse was so well-behaved and tamed, that it would not run away, except it was in danger. Nobody could remove instincts that easily after all, and the horse would be dumb to not flee when in danger.

So, now alone with his trusted bow and a quiver filled with arrows, the farmer made his way stealthily through the forest. He could hear sounds of a battle coming from his left and frowned. "That would explain Laura's bad feeling..." he mumbled to himself and walked further to his right. There was no chance of getting to see a deer with that amount of noise they were making. When he was far enough away, he climbed on a tree, perched on a branch, and waited.

After roughly two hours he finally saw a deer. A nice one too. It would last them for maybe three months if they would eat it sparingly. He readied his bow, aimed for a mere moment and fired - killing the deer instantly. He climbed down and examined his prey, before disemboweling it (nobody would use a filled intestinal of a deer anyway). When he had finished that, he wiped his knife clean(er), shouldered his prey, and returned to his horse. He laid the deer over the horse's back before mounting it himself and returning home.

* * *

As soon as they appeared, the rebels vanished back into the forest. They were not equipped, in numbers, in wants or even allowed to fight. Their mission was over for now, so it was time to head back to their camp.

"What took you?" Sam and Brock were in shock as they saw Winter and Widow sitting on a log, eating a baked rabbit's foot.

"Well excuse us if we aren't master assassins and can't move like the wind," Wilson smiled and sat next to them, grabbing a foot.

"So, what did you two do?" Rumlow smirked at the duo before a bone hit him in the head.

"We got some information for a change," the Winter Soldier cleaned his hand and turned to a small tent.

"We're waiting for him to wake up," the two who just arrived didn't need it worded – they knew who was in that tent, and it was the same reason the male assassins' metal arm was bloody.

"Anything useful yet?" the Falcon asked, looking at both leaders.

"Only that Skull is getting information. We don't know how yet."

"Where's Wanda?" Brock looked around, mouth full of the meat.

"She had to go to the castle. It's that date again…" the Soldier sighed.

"She's in line if we need her. That's what matters," the red-head stood up as a groan came from the small tent.

"Well… back to work. Don't burn the camp down," the duo grinned at the two boys before leaving.

* * *

"Tony! I was worried sick!" Obadiah called as the said boy entered the throne room.

"Apologies uncle Stane… I had to say goodbye to Rhody," Stark muttered and came closer.

"Aha I see…" the elder man nodded.

"Tell me, do you want to be a knight?" he added, looking at the kid.

"Me? No." it was simple and quick.

"Good, because you can't be. You're a prince – you need to behave like one."

"…This is about that time I skipped Nanny Hill's lessons?"

"And Sir Fury's literature."

"…"

"Tony… if you're going to be the next King, you need to act like one."

"But I don't want to be a King!"

"Tony…" without another word, the Prince left the chambers.

"That's right boy… keep on being that way," when Stane was sure no one would hear him, he grinned and made himself more comfortable in the throne.


	2. Chapter 2

Wanda walked the streets of the Iron Kingdome, like any ordinary woman. But there was hatred in her eyes as a fine scarf covered her head.

"May I offer some flowers?" a little girl came closer and smiled.

"How much?" the witch smiled back and reached into a pocket.

"A copper?" the girl said hopefully, before Wanda handed her two silvers and took three flowers.

"AH Thank you!" the girl smiled before Scarlet headed to the graveyard.

"Hello brother… Mother… Father…" she whispered, kneeling down at the three sets of crosses put in the ground, and gently laid a flower next to each one.

* * *

The church's bells were ringing, signaling the end of the mess. The Barton family left the house of god, some eager, some normal. It was a typical Sunday morning. Clint had accompanied his wife and their kids, even though he didn't really believe in God. Not after what he had seen when he still was in duty (he once was a soldier too - not only an archery teacher). The family made a beeline to the cemetery, where Laura's parents were buried next to each other. Another habit they had developed over the years: every Sunday they would pay them a visit after church. "Look! Pap! Someone left flowers to the neighboring grave!" Lila pointed out, not really being accustomed to all those things people did on cemeteries.

"Yeah. Seems like someone paid them a visit. I heard it was quite tragically how the Maximoff's died."

"Can you tell us, Papa?"

"No, Cooper."

"But why?" His eldest son whined a bit.

"Because you didn't do all the chores yesterday."

"But- who told you that?"

"I've got eyes everywhere. Besides, you're not old enough for that story. And some things are better kept private too. Also, i don't know the whole story." The family soon left the cemetery, after Laura Barton had put some fresh flowers from their own garden on her parent's grave and prayed for them.

* * *

"So, ready to talk yet?" the Black Widow sat on her hells, looking at the bloody captive.

"I think I broke his jaw," the Winter Soldier held his human hand and moved the fingers to get the numbness out.

"I… I give…" the Red-y managed, blood dripping from his whole face.

"Good," Widow smirked and rose up.

"What can you tell us about Skull getting information?" as she asked, the male leaned on the support pillar, watching.

"He… has someone… on the… inside…" the two quickly checked anyone they knew from the Kingdome who that might be.

"Why is he here? In our parts?"

"…Land… He wants… to trap the Iron…"

"How many are there?"

"..M…many…"

"I asked **how** many!"

"…thousands…" that was the last word the captive spoke before he died.

"Shit!" the woman ran a hand through her hair.

"Calm down Natalia…" as she heard her name, she took a deep breath.

"I know James… but this is bad…" the two only used their names when they were being really serious.

"I know… and you know there's only one thing we can do…" he looked at her.

"Yeah… even if I don't really like it…" the two nodded and left the tent, seeing Wanda was back and sitting next to Sam.

"Hey, you okay?" Nat asked, put a hand on the Maximoff's shoulder.

"I am fine, thank you," Scarlet looked up and smiled.

"So, what now?" Wilson asked just as Brock arrived.

"Now," James started and looked at the three.

"We head to the Iron."

"Wow – wow – wow!" the Falcon jumped on his feet, hands in the air.

"By **us** you mean-"

"You, me, Wanda and Winter here. Rumlow, you in charge of the camp while we're gone. Don't do anything stupid," Natalia explained and looked at the third man.

"Why?" Sam asked, eyebrow raised.

"To warn them of the traitor they have."

* * *

Steve was back with some minor wounds, had given his report and got a scolding from Stane himself.

Apparently he hadn't done enough, he should have killed the rebels too.

That was easier said than done. First of all, the rebels were known for suddenly appearing and equally suddenly disappearing. It would always be difficult to get them. And then, quite a bit more important to Steve than the other point, they saved his life, and that of his men. He owed them his life, and couldn't just kill them now.

Quite a difficult style of life, he knew that. But he kept his style anyway.

Right now however, he was sitting in a sort-of-office, thinking about the next offense against...well, that wasn't clear to him right now, so he planned for both: rebels and Red. He had spoken with Sir Fury before, but gained nothing but misted words. Why that man did always speaks in secrets when he's not lecturing anyway...

That was when Thor made his entrance. "Ah, my friend. I am happy to see you are back."

"Thanks, Thor."

"How did it go, my friend?"

"Could have gone better. There were so any Red Soldiers, and the rebels appeared too, fighting against Red for a moment long enough to alert us, but then vanishing again. I don't get it. Why would they help us when they are so clearly against the current king - or ruler - of Iron? Why didn't they just let Red do all the work? Wouldn't that be simpler?"

"The Rebels seem to have their own goals."

"That they do. Anyway, Thor. How are you?"

"Good. I just had a lengthy conversation with Lady foster about herbs and herbal medicine."

"That's good. Maybe you could try and work on some...balm or something for on the way? Maybe against slashes or other bleeding wounds. To stop the bleeding. That would be good. I've seen too many people die out of blood loss..."

"I will see what i can do my friend. It's getting late. You should rest."

Steve sighed. "Yeah...i would, but this offense..." Another sigh, Thor nodded in understanding. "Try at least to rest at one point. You are a captain, you need a clear mind, not the foggy state of sleepiness." And with that Thor had left the sort-of-office.

* * *

"This is insane!" Sam muttered through gritted teeth as he, Wanda, James and Natalia checked the entrance to the castle. The wall was rather high and they couldn't **all** get past it.

"Just stick with the plan, stay quiet, and you'll be fine," James glanced back at him before seeing it was all clear and motioning the others to follow.

"Says the master assassin…" the Flacon mumbled, quickly following his friends.

"Halt! Who goes there?" a guard made the four stop and the men curse quietly.

"Oh, excuse me," Nat turned around, the scarf around her head also covering her face.

"We are foreigners - from the Russ Kingdome. We hear this one has a lot to offer," her sexy voice quickly enchanted the guard.

"…Well alright…" he was red in the face and quickly moved past them.

"Well played," Wanda smiled at her female friend.

"You'll get it with practice."

"..Okay… **now** where do we go?" Wilson asked, looking around.

"Didn't you work for the Iron?" Natalia raised an eyebrow as the four quickly melted into the crowd.

"Yeah, but I don't remember much of anywhere…" Sam answered, keeping his head low.

"This way… We need a King's audience," James said, pulling the hood a bit further down his head.

"It's towards the graveyard, only you turn left not right," the male assassins added, walking a bit more quickly, but the others followed none the less.

That's when Wanda and Sam accidentally bumped into a man and woman who were leaving the Cemetery.

"Pardon me!" they both gave quick nods, not really looking who they hit, but hearing some kids not too far away, before quickly going after their assassin friends, who were too good to bump.

"Told you to keep it low," they both muttered and arrived before the gates.

"Hold!" four guards held their weapons at the ready.

"We need an audience with the current ruler!" Nat spoke, taking a step forward.

"What is your business here?"

"We come bearing news of the Red Skulls plans," James put in and that clearly set the guards off.

They looked among themselves unsure, before slowly backing away.

"Prince Stane has given us allowance to bring any with knowledge of the Red Empires plans to him," they opened the door and allowed the four to come in, but followed them as well.

* * *

Laura and Clint looked after the two people who ran into them. They seemed to be in quite the hurry.

"Do you know who they were?" Laura asked her husband, who just shook his head. "No. Cooper, Lila! We're going now and leave you here if you don't catch up" he called for his kids, a light joking tune in his voice. Said two children came running towards them, and so the family made her way home. Well, first to the small, old and open carriage, and with that vehicle then home.

"Are you going to help me later with the wood, Cooper? Winter isn't that far away now. Oh, and we need to get the bundles of corn off the field. We can start threshing it tomorrow or something." Cooper nodded.

"And what are we going to do, Mama?" Lila asked. "Well...we could bake a pie. Apple or plumps?"

The answer of the family was in sync. "Apple."

Laura laughed.

They continued as they had planned: Cooper and Clint doing some work - getting bundles of corn on their wagon, bringing said wagon home, emptying it before leaving the farm again, this time to the forest, to get some firewood.

* * *

Steve had fallen asleep on top of some papers and a map. The soldier who was sent to wake him up, seemed quite frantic when he did so. "Captain Rogers! Captain Rogers! You've been ordered to go to the throne room immediately, apparently someone is about to announce important information about Red Skull!"

"I'm up- give me a second..." Steve honestly didn't knew he was **that** tired, but managed to get up and to the throne room in no time, where he saw the 'informants from Russ', ready to listen to whatever they could tell them.

* * *

"Greetings!" Stane smiled and looked at the four new people who arrived.

"Hello, your majesty," Nat bowed as the others half-assed it in a way.

"If I may-" she started but the ruler put a hand in the air.

"A moment please. I simply must await the arrival of a man who needs to hear this."

"Of course," it didn't take long for Rogers to arrive and when he did, the rebels' chests tightened while James pulled more on his hood and Sam turned his gaze to the ground.

"Now… as you were saying," Obadiah motioned to the female.

"My lord, we believe the Red Skull has one of his own in your midst," she started, looking at the 'King'.

"And… what proof do you have to that?"

"We intercepted a messenger bird by luck. On it, a letter of new orders to the mole," Stane lightly nodded his head and stroked his beard.

"And… how do we know **you** aren't spies?" he changed the question and took them by slight surprise.

James wanted to speak, but couldn't, as Rogers was there and would likely recognize him.

"Would we risk coming here if we were?" Nat knew how to play, but she didn't know everything…

"Perhaps… I could all very much be part of the Red's plan…" the guards already had their hands on their swords.

"Tell me… What do **you** think Captain Rogers?" the Lord turned to Steve, an expecting look on his face.

* * *

While listening to what the informants told him, Steve also counted the hours he had slept in the last three days.

Wasn't hard. Really. He could count them on one hand. It was a miracle he could still walk and see...However, he quickly focused back on the task at hand, a thoughtful look on his face. "I think we should hear them out. We can always search for proof later, but right now every piece of information can be helpful, my lord." He finally stated (addressing the current ruler with a fitting title. He was taught manners, and it was better to keep them if you want to keep your head). Something about these people seemed familiar, though. Two of them, to be more precise. He just couldn't put his finger on it, so he let it slide.

"Well… you seem to have the Captains favor…" Stane nodded and turned back to the woman.

"Where did you say you were from again?" he blinked, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

"From Russ my lord," Nat answered, still playing well.

"Aha," Stane nodded, thinking about what to say next.

"I hope you don't mind if I try and get proof you are who you say," he stood up from his throne and slowly walked down the stairs.

"Of course not," she gave a small smile under the scarf.

"The Maximoff's were from Russ if I remember correctly," he began, and saw how the other female tensed up.

"Do you know **why** they came here?" he started circling them, but none of the four moved.

"For shelter, food and work. Russ was never a kind place to those who saw the world differently," Nat kept talking, moving slightly closer to Wanda.

"Then you also know they were refused."

"…Were they not accepted and then killed because they were deemed a threat? The Iron was at war with Russ at that time…" she knew this – a trick question.

"Indeed… and supposedly, two children escaped…"

"That is merely a legend is it not my lord?"

"Oh no… We found one of the children – a boy," James was reaching for his dagger as he saw Scarlet shaking slightly, and made sure no one saw him, while Sam checked the windows for a quick escape.

"Really?" Natalia used all her strength to keep talking.

"Yes… and you know what we did to him?" Stane stopped right in front of the Widow.

"What?" she played dumb, and licked her lips.

"We burned him alive," at those words, all hell broke loose as Wanda screamed, anger and hatred burning greatly, but before she could actually release any of her power, Nat knocked her out.

And while that happened, James took out the knife and tossed it at Rogers, not aiming to kill but to distract before Sam moved in and grabbed Maximoff.

With the quick movements, their hood and scarfs fell off, showing their faces. They didn't ponder long on that, before Nat and James quickly knocked out the guards and covered Sam as he carried the witch to the window, before jumping and landing on the tents they opened above entrances.

The two assassins followed quickly, and before anyone could really follow them, vanished into the crowd and into the many streets of the Kingdom.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve avoided the dagger thrown at him, but was distracted for the split of a second - long enough for them to escape. However, he thought his mind was playing him a rick. "...Buck...?" He asked quite surprised. He...couldn't possibly be alive. He saw him fall, after all. He shook his head. It **had** to be a trick of his mind. The archers where already firing at the four fleeing people, who obviously were from the rebels. That would get him a headache later. He could already feel it. There was too much that just didn't fit in his view of how the rebels should/would act.

(He also noticed how bad the aim of the current archers were...ah, he remembered the good times when Barton still taught archery. He was the best marksman he knew and was sad that he retired.)

"What are you waiting for, you imbeciles! Go, get them!" Stane had already called as soon as the four started their escape, so some guards where following them suit. "Rogers! What are you waiting for? Follow them!"

"My lord, i thought i should plan the offense-" Steve really didn't want to follow them. Part of his mind still believed it was Bucky.

"I don't care about that, someone else can do it. I said, **go get them and bring me their heads**! "

Dutifully, but not happy about it, Rogers left and followed them, even though they had quite the lead.

* * *

"Really smart guys!" Sam hissed, making sure the unconscious girl in his arms wouldn't get hurt.

"Shut up and run!" Natalia called, turning a sharp corner while James pushed over some of the stands.

"Now what?" Wilson was going crazy on the inside. This isn't his kind of day.

"Left!" the Winter Soldier called and as they turned, they quickly yelped and turned back and made a dash down another street before any of them could get hit with an arrow.

"Okay, now what?" the Falcon just repeated what he said.

"Hey! Stop them!" came a yell and the trio cursed, making another turn and unconsciously running back towards the castle.

"Shit!" Nat hissed as she saw Rogers from a distance.

"Here!" the male assassin dragged the other two into a narrow street.

There were people running and scream as they were passing by, and surely they'd tell them where they saw the roughs run to.

"We need to get out!" the Widow took an empty bottle and threw it at a guard before she and the Wanda carrying Sam rushed past a fence.

"James?!" Natalia stopped and turned when she saw her friend shutting the gate.

"Go! I'll find you!" he needed to get them some time, no matter the cost.

The two assassins shared a final look before the male turned back from where they came and rushed off, the footsteps of the guards following him.

"Nat, we need to go!" Sam urged and nodded to the exit.

"Right," she swallowed and followed Wilson out, both of them looking for anywhere to hide.

* * *

"..."

"Captain Rogers?"

Steve stood in front of the gate for a moment, before turning to where he saw someone running. "Someone look for anyone outside of that gate. Take a group of six. The rest follows those who are running into this direction" he commanded. He himself followed the man who was running - even though he couldn't properly see how many people took that direction.

* * *

The Bartons meanwhile sat at the dining table and enjoyed a nice soup Laura made. Cooper and Clint had finished stacking wood, which would probably last a few weeks until they would need to get more wood. After dinner, the kids said good night to their mother and Clint tucked them in.

"Papa? Can you teach me archery tomorrow?"

"You're asking me that every day, Cooper."

"Yeah. I am. And?"

"Maybe." Clint smirked, as Cooper pouted. "You answer that every day..."

"Yeah i do. Enough now. Sleep. I need your help tomorrow, we need to thresh the corn." He kissed his kids good night before going downstairs to his wife, who just finished the dishes.

"I think i will go to bed early today, Clint. Don't stay up too late, okay?"

"Sure honey." He kissed her, before she left. Then, deciding it was too early to go to bed too, he started to make some new arrows, or to be more precise, make some more shafts of the arrows.

* * *

"Nat?" Sam asked over his shoulder, asking for directions.

"Straight ahead!" she called, seeing a barn with horses.

"Finally!" the two quickly snuck inside and heard voices not too far behind.

"Find them! They couldn't have gotten far!" one of them called.

"We better move," the Falcon muttered as they saw some of them come their way.

"We're not leaving without James!" she quietly hissed.

"You think I want to? Unless we get out of here, we're gonna get captured!"

"I don't-" before they could finish arguing, the doors were thrown open and the guards came in.

"We found them!" they called, swords and spears at the ready.

With Wanda still out, outnumbered, outgunned and with hardly any way to escape, the two rebels didn't have much of a choice but to put their hands in the air and surrender.

* * *

' _Left, right, right, left,'_ James kept saying in his head, focusing on running as he heard the calls from behind. That was a good thing – I meant his plan worked. He had also managed to pull up his hood, being able to stop for a moment and blend in before running again.

Now he just had to loose these guys and find his friends. But that was all easier said than done as something hit him hard and smacked him into a wall.

It happened to fast to know, but he sure as hell knew it wasn't a normal attack. When he managed to get out of the wall and see clearly, there was a huge, blonde man in a cloak-armor mixture of attire. Taking out his sword, he planned to fight this guy off, until the squad of guards that was following him caught up.

* * *

Clint had heard some unusual noise. Like, at this time of the day usually nobody was so loud at the feet of this hill. So, the Archer got up, snatched his gear (and his sword back from when he was a soldier) and made his way down to his barn. Arriving there, he saw **too many people he didn't know**. He heard the last bit of the conversation - well, basically just what the guards (guards? Why were guards on his ground?) had said.

"Yeah. And i found you. In my barn. Can you explain that to me?" Clint therefore snarled, pointing an arrow at the men (and women). Two guards turned around. "Barton? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. What are you and your men doing here, Morris?"

"Hey man, I'm sorry - we had no idea you were living here..."

"Cut the crap, you know exactly where i live. I've seen some of you sneak around here, and when i asked why they said they wanted to get me back to teaching."  
Morris, the eldest of the relatively young guards sighed.

"Can't deny that..."

"Great. Put your weapons on the ground. Now. Everyone." The guards complied hesitantly, and Sam laid his weapons to the ground too. Clint only now saw past the guards and recognized him, but kept silent. When everyone had put his (or her) weapon down, he lowered his bow too. "Good. And now, Morris, leave this barn. Whatever you searched for, it isn't here. That unconscious lady there is my niece-"

"You got siblings?" Morris interrupted.

"A brother. Anyway. She's my niece and her friends were nice enough to not leave her in the next bar and let her get raped by some drunken idiots. Leave before i change my mind and use you as my next target-practice." -he had to admit, the story with the niece was improvised, but he knew Sam, and knew that he was a good man, so trusting him, he provided some cover.

* * *

Steve finally caught up. "Thor?"

"Ah, my friend. Long time not seen. I caught the man who were running from you."

As the hood was pulled deeply into the mysterious-Bucky-look-alike-runner's face, Steve put the doubts about this man's identity into the far back of his mind. "We need to get him to the dungeon."

And that's what they did. A bit later Steve told Stane what had happened. "So far nothing about the remaining three."

"...well, better than nothing. He will hang tomorrow afternoon. Let that be announced. We need to make an example for every traitor and rebel out there." Stane grumbled and send a message-boy away to let it be announced.

* * *

As the guards left, Nat quickly grabbed her weapons again, on her feet and pointed the swords at Clint.

"Who the hell are you? And why did you help us?" she quickly narrowed her eyes before Sam put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine…" he whispered and looked for his leader to the archer.

"…He's an old friend," he had put Wanda on the straw so he was sure she'd be okay.

"It's been a while hasn't it Barton? How's the normal life working for you?" Wilson felt kinda nostalgic, seeing his old friend again.

"Care to explain?" Natalia hesitatingly lowered her weapons before biting her lip.

"Never mind. We need to see where James is," she felt angry and worried at the same time.

* * *

As the guards cuffed and pushed him along, James cast a quick glance at Rogers, before closing his eyes and allowing himself to lead away. His whole body hurt and the guards weren't exactly gentle.

When they arrived at the dungeons, he was shoved into a single cell, hitting the ground.

"Pfff, rebels… They're all just a bunch of weaklings," the guards taunted before closing the cage and leaving, their laughter following them.

"Wonderful Barnes…" he muttered. He was lucky so many seemed to ignore his metal arm and think of it as armor, so he managed to break the rope his hands were tied with.

But as he tried to do the same with the metal bars, he found it a bit difficult.

" _Naturally… reinforced steel… This is the Iron Kingdoms prison after all…"_ he sighed and leaned with his back and head against the cold, stone wall.

" _And now I'm gonna die… again…"_ he closed his eyes and hoped to God his friends at least made it out alive.

* * *

"You're welcome for saving your ass" Clint grumbled, before turning to Sam. "It's working well. Less pain-in-the-ass-students with no patience or talent, let alone skill. We're happy here, so i would like to know why exactly some rebels sit in my barn and cause me problems. You owe me for that, by the way. And you, lady, should calm down first." Clint looked at the woman with the red hair who oh-so-gratefully had nearly cut his throat. "When guards were following you, you must come from the town, which is roughly two hours away, if you walk. You should drink something, maybe eat a bit. I will get you something. Be quiet and wait." He left the barn and got some water and soup for the three - he didn't knew if the other young woman would wake up, though.

"Don't tell me to calm down! I **need** to find my friend!" she hissed, worry washing over her. James said he'd be here...

"I get that. It's painfully obvious. But still, you're rebels. If they got him, he will hang. But not this evening. Stane likes to make a show out of everything." Clint said, returning with the food and water. "Get out of your temper and start to think." -well, forgive him for being in a bit sour mood after discovering men he don't know on his land, close to his home, and nearly getting killed.

"We **need** to save him," she spoke through gritted teeth.

"Nat... Calm down... We go back there now? We're gonna get caught. Who'll save him then?" Sam put a hand on her shoulder and felt her relax slightly.

"...It's more than that and you know it..." she turned to the Falcon.

"You know Rogers will be there..."

* * *

Once again - like usually every morning - Clint was woken by the sun. Tiredly he sat up, rubbing his eyes. He had three rebels in his barn, one of them being a good friend.

"...so, we got visitors in the barn?" Laura asked between two yawns. Clint hadn't even realized that he had spoken out loud. "Ah. Yeah. We have. Sam Wilson is one of them, you might remember him-"

"Yes, i do. So, are they rebels?"

"Yes. But one of them is missing, and they want to search for him. He will hang today, i guess."

Laura sighed. "Get up, and bring them some breakfast. As long as they don't harm the children, it's fine." Clint kissed his wife. "Honey, you're an angle. Oh, last night there were guards. I told them the brown haired girl was my niece and her two friends brought her here so that she wouldn't get raped." Laura nodded. "Alright...go already...i will sleep another hour" Laura mumbled, as Clint nodded and left, taking some breakfast to the barn.

"Morning" he greeted.

"Morning Barton. Thanks for covering for us..."

"Yeah yeah...i will ride to the town and keep my ears open for what will happen to your friend. I guess they will announce it as soon as possible. You can stay here for the time being, as long as my children and my wife stay unharmed."

"Understood."

"Good. Till later." He left and rode to the town. As he thought, there was already an announcer doing his job. "Hear me people, as the resident ruler has an announcement to make: This afternoon a rebel will hang, as an example to what will happen with every other man or woman who defies the king."

Barton blended into the crowd and left, returning to his home and the barn, where he told what he had heard.

* * *

Steve had another sleepless night left behind. This time not because he was brooding over some plans, but more because he couldn't get rid of the feeling that the prisoner, the rebel, **really** was Bucky. However, he couldn't do anything for him, and visiting the prisoner in the dungeon would just raise suspicions. He still wanted to talk to him...but that wouldn't be possible, now that he was going to hang...


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucky (Guest): Thank you so much for that loving Review! We – Tesa and lil' ol' me – are glad that you like this story :D  
Also, the main characters we use are Natasha, James, Clint and Steve (as you might have noticed) since I guess we're the most comfortable with them, though whenever it fits or is needed, we include the others too. Glad you like it!**

* * *

Natalia hardly slept, but woke up before dawn the next day. She noticed Wanda was getting better and noted to herself to apologies to her later.

"Can't sleep?" she heard Sam's voice and sighed.

"You know I can't…"

"Do you ever?"

"Yes…"

"Look… We'll get him okay? Then we'll slip back into the woods… Brock's probably gonna let us have it on how stupid we were to come here," he tried to cheer her up.

"Assuming the camp is still there," she grinned.

"Sure it is!" the sun was starting to rise as Wanda seemed to have woken up as well.

"Easy there," both rebels helped her steady herself.

"T-The chamber… I'm – I'm sorry," Scarlet quickly said, biting her lip as she remembered what happened.

"Hey, it's fine. But maybe you should stay here… You don't look too well…"

"Assuming he'd let her stay…"

"What Clint? He'd let anyone stay as long as they don't hurt his family."

* * *

Morning came and he heard the metal doors creek open.

"On your feet rebel," one of the guards glared down at James, who looked up at first, before lowering his gaze.

"Didn't you hear me? I said get up!" the same guard grabbed the Winter Soldier by his hair and slammed his head against the wall.

"Hey, easy man," the other guard pulled his companion away.

Barnes could have taken out these two, but then he'd have the entire army on his ass – and when you're a prisoner in a place like this, that's not good.

"C'mon… don't make us drag you out of here…" sighing, James shakily got to his feet and looked at the two with cold, dead eyes, and saw them slightly shiver and gulp.

"Move along," they muttered and led the rebel towards the exit and the hanging grounds. Arriving outside, a lot of people have already gathered and kept yelling, spitting and throwing stuff at the assassin. It was likely noon or around there, as the sun was already high.

"Traitor!"

"He deserves worse!"

"Kill him!"

Shouts of alike were thrown all around as they walked to the execution sight.

* * *

"So guys, any plan how to get your friend back?" Clint asked after he told them what had happened.

He would help if needed. The corn could be threshed tomorrow too, or Cooper, Lila and Laura could start today on their own.

* * *

Steve stood next to the platform where the prisoner would hang in a few hours, keeping the crowd from doing the job in an attempt of self-justice. There were many women and men in the crowd who had lost friends, sons, husbands in the seemingly endless fight against Red and rebels, even though the most had died while fighting Red, there was still hate evident against the rebels. He was too busy to turn around and take a look at the rebel.

* * *

"Yeah I got a plan," Nat said, checking her swords.

"We go in, save his sorry ass, and get out," she knew how it sounded but didn't really care.

"…I thought reckless ass decisions were his job, not yours?" Sam managed to get over his shock.

"He's not here – someone has to cover for him…" they saw the crowd and Natalia immediately locked her jaws at what she heard.

"Damned fools… Blame their problems on us… It's always the same…" she saw Rogers and cursed quietly, keeping her head low as she moved through the crowd.

"Thanks for all the help Clint, but we can take it from here. Wouldn't want you ending up seeing as a traitor for helping is," Sam shook the archers hand before following the Black Widow. There were so many guards around, the female couldn't think of a proper plan. They couldn't just run up there – they wouldn't make to the steps. If they're not careful, they'd see them and only speed up the execution. Nat didn't expect any of this and she froze.

A while later, Stane arrived, the people's babbling dying down as he stepped closer.

"The lord is here personally?"

"What does that mean?"

"He's really trying to set an example…"

"My fellow people of the Iron!" he called, hands in the air and James was pushed atop the platform, right behind the ruler.

"These are dark and horrible times. I know many of you have lost your families… your loved ones… your homes… but I promise you! I will make it batter! Even if I have to kill one rebel or Red knight at a time!" the crowd cheered for his promise, while Nat frowned in disgust.

"And to prove that to you today… I have a special someone," Stane moved away and allowed the guards to push Barnes further to his death.

"This man is a rebel. A known murderer and killer. We have no names for such rats nor do we have bargaining. We only have death!" Obadiah saw two familiar faces in the crowd, and smirked slightly.

"Let this be a lesson!" the executioner had taken hold of the Winter Soldier and moved him to the rope hanging from the wooden pillar.

"To any who think they can hurt this Kingdome… these people… That they shall fail and die!" the neck was set around the assassins neck as he closed his eyes.

"Any last words?" Stane grinned.

"…Long live the Starks," a smile tugged at his lip as he never thought he'd say that. And then he heard a scream for his name.

"JAMES!" and opened his eyes wide, looking and seeing his red-haired friend.

* * *

Hearing a voice he thought he would never hear again, Steve froze. He would hear that voice in a crowd no matter how loud it was, so now when the actual crowd was silent, it was easy.

"...Buck...?" He whispered to himself, turning around.

That was when Stane in his anger at Bucky's last words pulled the lever, making him lose the ground under his feet, letting him hang - earlier than the announcer had said, seeing as it was just after noon, and not really afternoon.

That was when Clint sort of reacted. Standing next to Sam who had his bow with him, he grabbed said bow and an arrow, hiding behind Sam. "Don't move" He warned and aimed at the rope the rebel dangled from. He released the arrow, making it cut the rope, before vanishing. He left the bow with Sam, mumbling a "You should leave."

Even though nobody besides Sam heard the archer's words, it was righ after them when hell broke loose. Steve could finally move while the crowd started to move, some screaming in shock and panic. He got under the platform and helped Bucky up. "Buck? You're alive?" he asked, still not really believing it - and then he got aware of the trouble around them. "Follow me, i know a way out here." -he also knew that there was basically only one guy who could hit a rope with this precision: Clint Barton.

Said Archer was already on his way back, his horse running at full speed. He soon arrived at home and immediately got to work threshing the corn, so he would have an excuse when the guards turned up.

* * *

To him, it all happened in a second. Steve saying his old name, Stane pulling the lever, him falling down and choking and then falling down, taking in greedy breathes of air.

"James!" Nat called again, trying to fight through the crowd which was going crazy, people pushing each other out of the way, and not giving the female assassin enough room to move.

As he felt someone next to him, and then heard Steve's voice again, Barnes has no idea how to react, as he's still half drunk-like from that. His neck was killing him and he couldn't see properly.

"Sam! There!" Natalia saw Rogers and panicked at first, until she saw him **helping** the Winter Soldier. In such a short moment, many of the things changed in her mind.

"Hey!" Wilson called, rushing over to the two soldiers, bow still in hand.

"What are you doing?" the Falcon wasn't sure how to feel about Rogers doing what he was doing, but seeing as the guards were already moving, he decided he'd ask later.

"Nat!" he called back, seeing the Red-head making her way to them more forcefully until she caught up to them.

"We need to move!" she took James' other hand and put around her neck.

* * *

"No! What are you doing?!" Stane hissed, looking at what happened.

"Get them! Get them all!" he added, beyond furious. And then he saw Steve.

"Traitor!" he yelled after the Captain, eyes burning with a deep rage.

"Find who ever shot that arrow!" Stane made a mental note.

When he'd get his hands on these three rebels and Rogers, he'd kill them all personally. But what ticked him off was the reason **why** Rogers was helping them.

* * *

"Clint? Honey you're back already?" Laura had heard something and left the house to see who it was. "Yeah. Could you get Lila and Cooper? And shhh, i never left."

"Oh no, you did something dumb again..."

"I saved a man's life."

"Well, that's at least something good. I will get the kids."

"Thanks."

A moment later Lila and Cooper came running towards him. "Hey Papa!" They greeted him. "Hey kiddos. Wanna play a game?" He asked, while threshing some more corn. The children nodded excitedly. "Alright. We're playing 'cover'. You see, if some guards from the town come here and ask you where i was, you tell them i was here all morning, threshing corn."

"Does that mean we can lie?" Lila asked.

"Only this one lie."

"Aww..." she looked to the ground, dejectedly.

"C'mon, Lila. It's better than nothing."

"...yeah, that's right."

"Good. Now, help me threshing and i will talk to Mama and ask if you can have an extra piece of pie this afternoon."

That got the children excited.

* * *

Steve was too busy leading his best friend (of whom he thought he had died) and his friend through the city, avoiding guards and patrols. Finally, they were out of town. "You've got any idea where to hide?"

* * *

He felt awful, but managed to slowly gain his senses and strength back. And while he and Steve were having a… not so normal reunion, Sam and Nat were keeping an eye out. They passed a few patrols but took care of them quickly, or used an excuse like 'He has been wounded!' and since **Rogers** was there, who hardly anyone knew what he did, they accepted that. And then… Ah the fresh air. They took a few seconds to get it together before sharing a look.

"We might know a place…" the Widow and Falcon shared a look while the Winter Soldier looked at them as if he's missed 50 years of his life.

"C'mon this way," Sam nodded as they heard more shouts from the city.

As they moved, carefully not to be noticed, a sort of silence hung around them, as the rebels knew how… strange this must be.

"Rogers," Natalia spoke and looked at the Captain, who was still helping to carry the male assassin.

"Do you know what you did?" she just wanted a sort of conversation to flow.

"Nat, give him a break…" Wilson looked at the female.

"No… I need to know. Why did you really do it?" she knew the history, but didn't know why Steve cared so much about it now or why he even believed it.

"Some legends are told… some turn to dust or to gold… but you will remember me for centuries…" James muttered, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Something like that?" he honestly didn't even know where to begin any sort of explanation…

* * *

Rogers was following the rebels quietly, and was glad to be of any help - even if he was just an excuse of some sorts. He couldn't really believe it. His best friend was **alive**.

"I know what i did. I betrayed the kingdom to help my best friend" he stated finally. "Couldn't leave this idiot here to die now, could i?" he smirked at Bucky. "And i would remember you forever, not only centuries, just to make that clear."

"Says the punk who always got into pointless fights and nearly died on ever mission we went on," James managed to stand on his own and sighed.

"…I guess you're kinda… expecting an explanation right?"

"That's why i had you, Bucky" Steve answered, staying at his best friend's side, even though he could stand alone again. It was sort of out of habit, he guessed.

"Save it for later boys. We need to get as far away from here as we can", Sam mumbled, intercepting, and continued to walk.

"…I don't think we were properly introduced," Nat moved to Rogers and offered a hand.

"I'm Natasha Romanoff also known as the Black Widow. Thank you, for saving us back there,"

The Captain took the offered hand, shaking it firmly, but briefly, since they were in a bit of a hurry. "Steve Rogers, even though i guess you know that already."

They could already see the house and picked up the pace a bit, their destination now close: the farm on top of the small hill. Or rather the barn close to it. And Steve knew exactly to whom it belonged.


	5. Chapter 5

"Papa?"

"Yes Lila?"

"Who is **that**?" His daughter pointed at the brown haired woman who sat in a corner of the barn, close to the stables. Clint looked up from threshing corn and into the direction Lila was pointing. "That is a friend, Lila. I guess some more will come soon too."

"Okay!" Lila smiled and approached the woman, who had not moved an inch. "Excuse me ma'am?" She looked up, into the eyes of the small girl. "Would you like to play with me later?"

"Lila, she's exhausted. Instead of asking her to play, you could bring her some more water and something to eat" Clint chided his daughter gently. "She's a guest."

"Ah. Okay. Be right back, Ma'am!"

Wanda watched the small girl leave and looked at Clint with wonder in her eyes. He either had to be incredibly kind, or dumb, letting her and her friends stay. Lila came back with water and soup.

"Here Ma'am. Oh, and Papa? I've seen some people walking towards us. Are those friends too?"

"Let me take a look, Lila." Clint said and left the barn to do exactly that, returning soon after.

"Yes, those are friends too. Cooper, Lila, i want that you go and help your mother. Tell her how many guests we have, and help her prepare something to eat."

"Okay" Cooper said and left, Lila following him.

* * *

"…where did you find this place?" James asked, looking at the farm.

"A friend," Nat and Sam answered a smile on their faces.

"I'm guessing Wanda's here as well?" Barnes had to chuckle at that. Who in their right mind would keep wanted rebels in their barn?

"She is yeah," Wilson nodded and grinned as they arrived at the house.

"But whatever you do, don't attack the kids," the Black Widow warned.

"Kids?" the male assassin repeated, confused and surprised.

* * *

"Thank you…" Wanda whispered when Lila brought the soup. She eyed it for a few seconds before taking a sip, and letting out a small whimper. It was **very** good and compared to what they had to eat in their camps, it was God-like.

And then she heard the Barton's talking about more people. Quickly setting the bowl down, Maximoff got to her feet and rushed outside, a relived smile on her face.

"Everyone!" she called and ran towards them, hugging Bucky first.

"You're alive!" she buried her face in his chest, keeping the hug for a few more seconds.

"Yeah… Barely, but yeah. Sorry for the worry," the Winter Soldier patted her head.

"You know him. It's either death or near death," the Falcon laughed.

"Unless he's alone. Then it's usually suicide," Romanoff put a hand on Scarlet's shoulder.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Great… Glad you are all alive," the witch pulled away and only then seemed to notice Rogers.

"…" she was silent, not sure what to do but stare at him.

"He's with us for now," the trio assured her.

* * *

Clint was leaning against the barn's door, a lazy grin on his face. Despite the common believe, he once again saw proof that the rebels were just humans too. (The villagers always portrayed them as ruthless killers and monsters.) A whistle from his house alerted him of the fact that the food was ready. "Hey. You done saying hi? Because food's ready. Make yourself at home in the haymow, in the barn." He called over to the group, gesturing to the barn behind him where a ladder lead to said mow. Then he left to get the sort of dinner for them from his wife.

* * *

Rogers was amused. They really got Barton to trust them. Which honestly wasn't such a hard task, if one is honest with him and - like Natasha had said - don't harm his family.

Then the Scarlet Witch looked at him, mistrust in her eyes. He nodded at her respectfully. Words were that she was as good as Thor.

When Clint called for them, he smiled at the Archer, who nodded back. Then they went into the barn and up to the haymow.

"Barton is a good man." He said. "And an even better archer. He retired from being soldier and teaching archery though. Quite the loss for the kingdom. The new teachers could never come close to him."

"It's still a bit hard to believe he's letting us stay here…" James sighed and dropped himself on the pile of straw, parts of it flying in the air.

"We met him before… You can trust him," Nat assured, knowing her word was all Barnes needed.

"Agreed. The whole family is very kind," Wanda backed her up, a small smile on her lips.

"Okay, okay, I get it," Bucky laughed and shook his head.

"But what are we gonna do? The army **will** come looking for us… and they know my face more or less," he looked at the fellow rebels.

"If we leave now, we risk them seeing us. They'll see us leave from **here** and that'd put the Barton's in danger…" Sam put a hand on his chin.

"But if we stay here, they're in more danger. What if they find us?" Romanoff muttered, thinking about their options.

"Can you not do anything about the knights?" Maximoff looked at Rogers.

"He's considered a traitor – it won't work," the Winter Soldier sighed.

"We could say we threatened to take them hostage," the female assassins suggested.

"Clint already said she's his niece and we're friends…"

"Look, they only know about me. I can try and lead them away-"

"No you won't. Last time you did something like that, you got captured and nearly hung!"

"I know, but what else can we do? We need to get back to camp. Rumlow can't handle it all forever you know that."

"If we leave now, when they're looking for us, we'll lead them right to us!"

"Excuse me…" Wanda whispered, breaking the argument Nat and Buck had.

"…I cannot sense anyone in the camp…" her eyes were glowing until she stopped.

"…" the four shared a look, not sure what to think.

"Maybe we're out of range… Or you're still hurt from before…" the Falcon tried.

"We should get some rest… try and find some food…" the Black Widow looked at Rogers.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Whoever you're talking to, he or she will help me get your food up the ladder." Clint called from beneath them, and Rogers did what Clint had more or less asked for. "Thanks Clint."

"Don't sweat it."

"As for your question, you said it right. I'm considered a traitor. I know some man who would follow me to death if necessary, but i would rather not endanger them anymore than i already did. But I'm not leaving Buck alone again. I want to know why you're rebels, your motive - if you can convince me of your cause, i will be glad to help. If not, well, i can't exactly go back, so if you're okay with it, Clint, i will hide here for a while." The archer nodded, giving him the last bowl of soup, before climbing the ladder up and sitting down on the edge, close to a window from where he could look over his land quite far.

"I would also like to know what you're going to do right now - besides eat, that is. If you're planning to do something reckless and endanger my family, i need to get them away from here."

Wanda was first to start eating the soup, not because it was **so** good, but also to show her friends, who all eyed the food, it was harmless.

"Steve… You don't have to keep babysitting me… I can handle it…" James muttered, still not eating.

"Sure you can…" came Nat's sarcastic remark as she tried the soup. It took all her self-control to not gulp it down in mere seconds.

"Motive? Well…" Sam let out a breath and slowly ate the soup.

"We just want to live in peace," he shrugged, not really knowing how to explain it.

"But before we go there," Wilson quickly added, looking at Rogers.

"Did you really serve the old King? Howard?" he sounded excited as Steve smiled slightly.

"Yes I did… and I wasn't the only one here who did," he cast his glance at Barnes, who cleared his throat.

"…Then how are you so young?" Wanda spoke up, her bowl already empty.

"It's a hell of a story," Romanoff grinned and looked at her partner.

"You told them?" the Captain asked his best friend.

"Just her… Go on; tell 'em…" Bucky looked nostalgic.

"…Well, it's all true. I served the old King. Those were simpler times…" a smile was tugging at his lips.

"But you see… There was a fair amount of people who didn't like the Starks… It was my duty to make sure they were safe… And that loyalty cost me…" his voice grew a bit grim.

"An old witch from a faraway land came here one day… She had heard of the Stark family and what they were doing. She used her powers to get past the guards and into the castle undetected. But she forgot about me…" he looked at them and saw he had their attention.

"And as she tried to kill the King, I intervened. Struck her down and nearly killed her, but with her last dying breath, she cursed me. I would age very slowly, as punishment. At first I had no idea what she meant, but slowly it came to me… I was watching everyone I know… everyone I care for die before my eyes, while I could not join them unless I was killed…"

"…Then how are **you** not an old man?" Sam only knew **part** of the story… not this.

"I 'died' before that… Fell from a horse into a canyon while on a mission to stop the Red Empire. I'm still not sure how I survived… only that I woke up with a metal arm, in an unknown territory. My memory is foggy, but I left that place and stumbled in the woods where she found me. But I'm guessing I got the same kind of curse," he looked at the female assassin, who had closed her eyes.

"…" a bit of a silence hung around them. Wanda and Sam had no idea it went like this.

"As for what we were doing here," Natalia sensed the tension and changed the subject.

"We really do believe the Red have someone in the Castle. They have been one step ahead of you all this time, hence our help on the field a few days ago…"

"Make no mistake," Scarlet spoke, her eyes a bit hard.

"We rebels have no love for Stane or Starks. We lost many of our loved ones to the very Kingdome we thought would protect us… But we hate the Red more."

"True. We have seen things which happened from the Iron. The monstrosities the Lords have committed. But it fails in comparisons to Red Skull," Barnes was glad the change of theme.

"If you want to help us, great. But we won't go around, risking our lives for Stane," the Falcon explained in short.

And then, before anything more could be said, shouts and calls were heard from outside.

"They're here," the rebels jumped to their feet, ready to run or fight.

"Shut up, keep silent and sit down." Clint ordered silently, leaving the mow. His voice didn't let room for arguments. He would think later about all that - if he would think at all and not just decide after his gut feeling.

He got the ladder away from the mow, then left the barn - and saw at least twenty soldiers on his ground.

"And this means what?" He asked loudly, gaining their attention while he crossed his arms over his chest. "Who are you?"

"Jasper Sitwell. You must be Clint Francis Barton, am i right?"

"Yeah. What are you doing here?"

"We're searching for rebels, traitors and their helpers."

"And that brings you to me?"

"Somebody shot the rope with which we were going to hang one of the rebels. You're the best archer in this country."

"That's true, but i was here all morning. I'm a farmer now, and haven't used my bow since Saturday night where i hunted a deer for my wife's birthday. Maybe someone i trained actually made use of it and ran over to the rebels?" Clint explained. Sitwell turned to his soldiers. "Look into the barn."

Clint frowned as three soldiers passed him. "Sir, someone was really threshing here" called one of the soldiers out to Sitwell after a moment of digging around in his barn.

"Do you see a bow? And a quiver?"

"Yes, looks like it hasn't been moved for a bit, and the quiver is filled, there is no arrow missing."

Sitwell narrowed his eyes at Clint, who just stared back. Finally he called his men back too. "Good. You're off the hook for now, Barton. But if i see you, or hear it, that you are near any sort of trouble, i will find you and bring you to the dungeon."

"Good. Try that. Because i haven't done anything. Oh, and just a warning." His frown deepened. "I will put a shield down on the path there, warning every soldier who comes here without a cause that he might end up as my next target practice. I want to live a peaceful life, and that doesn't work with you running around here."

Sitwell snorted one last time, having already turned his back to the archer, before finally leaving. When they were out of earshot, the Archer let out a sigh, went back into the barn and leaned the ladder back to the mow. "You can move again."

* * *

As soon as they heard the knights coming, James and Natalia jumped to their feet, weapons at the ready. Steve silently put a hand on his best friend's shoulder while Sam shook his head at the female. For a few minutes, they all didn't move and put their trust in Barton, that he'd be able to talk the guards into leaving, without them using any lethal force.

And then they heard the guards leave. The two assassins relaxed their stands and lowered their weapons, while the others let out a breath they forgot they were holding.

"Well done man," Sam smiled down at the archer.

"You saved us again… Thank you," Wanda was slightly shaking from the still lingering fear.

"You likely bought us enough time to get back to our camp… We'll make sure to repay the debt we owe you," Natasha gave a grateful nod.

"I still don't understand why you're helping **us** so much… Aren't you one for the Iron?" Barnes wasn't complaining, he was just curious.


	6. Chapter 6

"Tony, where are you going?" Pepper asked, following the Prince in the castle.

"Didn't you hear? Rebels were in the city today!" he called back at her, a mixture of excitement and annoyance.

"So? What has that do with anything?" she asked and almost bumped into his as he stopped.

"Rogers helped them escape," he turned around and looked at her shocked face.

"What? Why?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out… I overheard the guards saying Stane had a visit from four of them yesterday. He might know something…" he continued to walk.

"Why are you so upset about it? I mean… Yes, it's said Rogers helped them, but why-?"

"Because I got a feeling something is up… Stane is hiding things from me… from the whole Kingdome… I want to figure out what that is."

"Prince Antony!" Thor exclaimed surprised, seeing the prince walk by. "You seem in a hurry. What is the matter? Can I help you?"

* * *

"Allow me to see if I understand correctly…" Red Skull had his eyed closed and chin resting on the top of his hands. He was in his private quarters, looking into a pool of water, where a man's face was.

"How many times do you want me to say it Johan?" Stane's annoyed voice came from the water.

"We were supposed to have a hanging but they escaped. The ones who know about you. Care to tell me how they figured it out?"

"That is not my main concern… It's not 'how' or 'why' they know… It's 'who' knows…" Red opened his eyes, and narrowed them.

"I told you… A man, metal arm. There was a woman, red-haired. From the throne room, I know they have the Maximoff girl. And there was another man."

"…Stane… do you know who you were about to kill?"

"No, only that Rogers cared enough for them to betray his Kingdome."

"Naturally… That man who was to hang was the Winter Soldier. You've heard of him yes?"

"…You're jesting…"

"No, I am not. The red head was likely the Black Widow. You had **both** of the leaders of the rebels in your hands and you allowed them to escape!"

"How was I to know? Were they not supposed to me myths?"

"My friend… you should know nothing in our world is as it seems…"

"…Does our deal still stand Skull?"

"Yes, but it's changed a bit… I want those Rebels alive. I don't care about the Prince. When your men find them, I want them **alive** and unharmed."

"And how are we to find them?"

"Let me worry about that. Actually… I already have a plan in motion…"

* * *

"Yeah, yeah…" Clint rubbed the back of his head. "Eat up. Laura would be sad if you leave anything in those bowls" he stated, before looking at the Winter Soldier.  
"I'm just a farmer right now. True, I taught archery to the men of the crown – but I retired. What I can tell you however is that Stane is weird. He is part of the reason why I left. Something about him doesn't seem clean." Clint spoke, before walking towards the door. "If you need any help, tell me. Rogers knows what I am capable of." Then he left towards his house, to eat with his family.

"Thank you, Clint." Rogers called after him, finishing the soup in his bowl – which was delicious – before standing up. "So, you plan on going to your camp?"  
"Why exactly did he retire?" Sam asked, slightly out of context. He never got that story, only heard rumors that he had stopped teaching.  
"Various reasons. I fear only he knows them all, but from what I heard, Stane wasn't satisfied with the way he dealt with people. You know how Clint is, he isn't one to kill just because he was ordered to. And that was something he didn't like, obviously, and threatened with consequences for his family. That was when he retired."  
"So he doesn't like Stane too."  
"Probably. But his first priority always was his family, so I guess he would have left no matter if he would have been okay with Stane or not. Also, he is an honest man. So if he says Stane isn't clean, something is probably up. I myself thought Stane always to be secretive; it's possible he's hiding something"

"Glad to know we're not the only ones who think that way," Natasha nodded and finished her soup.

"But still… We should head back. Who knows what's happened in the time we were gone," she added and stretched her arms.

"You want to break Brock's fun already?" Sam grinned and put his blow into Wanda's.

"He's had enough for a while," James shrugged and stood.

"He probably thinks we're dead and took control," Widow grinned as the rebels laughed.

"I can imagine the guys sitting there, sleeping or bored to death by him. Rumlow always talked too much," Wilson laughed.

A few seconds later, the four fell silent and turned to Steve.

"Rogers, are you coming along? Or are you staying here?" the rebels turned to the Captain, waiting for his answer.

"I did plan to do so, yeah" Rogers answered. "If you want me to keep you company, that is." -honestly, he would tag along anyway.

* * *

"Thor!" Tony was surprised to see the wizard walking around.

"I am looking for my Uncle. Have you seen him?" oh how he hated using the word 'uncle' for Stane, but he had to make it seem like they were getting along.

That's when Stark saw some guards walking towards the King's chambers and narrowed his eyes. What was that all about?

"My Lord," Sitwell knocked and waited for an answer.

"Enter," Stane's voice came and the knight stepped in, going to one knee quickly.

"We have searched the entire city, but cannot find the escaped rebels or Captain Rogers."

"How incapable are you men!"

"Please, forgive us sir. They are better than they seem," the knight lowered his head.

And then Skull's words came back to the Lord. Of just who they were.

"Did you find anything at all?" he sighed and frowned.

"…There were some eyewitnesses who claim they saw them going outside the city walls. We checked the Barton's house, but found nothing."

"Did you check the barn?" Obadiah rolled his eyes.

"…No… Clint was very possessive of his property as always…" Sitwell sounded scared.

"Hmm…" Stane got an idea and smirked.

"Well… Would you be as kind as to inform Sir Barton I wish to invite him to dinner?" a plan hatched in his head he connected the dots.

* * *

Roughly an hour after his guests had left the barn, Clint saw a messenger coming towards his house. He had just finished milking the cows, when he saw the man riding towards him.

"Clint Barton?"

"What is it?" He was suspicious, but hid it well.

"I am here to inform you that Lord Stane invites you to have dinner with him."

"What is if i deny?"

"Lord Stane would not be pleased."

"I understand. Tell him i will follow the invitation" Clint said, and the messenger nodded before turning around and leaving. Clint gulped.

That was not good.

He entered his house. "Laura?"

"Yes Clint?"

"Pack your things, take the kids, and go to your aunt in Berry Hill. I got invited to eat dinner with Stane."

Laura paled. "...alright. Be careful, honey. I don't want to lose you."

"Always." Clint smirked a bit weakly, and then got a good-bye-kiss from his wife, who right after called for Lila and Cooper to pack their things, they would visit Aunt Darcy. Clint meanwhile got the carriage ready and brought the cows and the pigs to the pastures, before he left his family, and made his way to the town. He had taken his sword, bow and quiver with him - should they ask, he had the excuse that it were dangerous times and he didn't want to wander around unarmed.

* * *

"I was on my way to Lord Stane myself, but it appears that he is already busy. Would you confide in me and tell me what you want from Lord Stane?" Thor wore a friendly smile on his face. It was an open secret that the relationship between Prince Antony and Lord Stane was more than just tense.

"…I um… Merely wanted to ask about the rebels who came to the city today," Tony hated lying to Thor, but right now, he didn't know who he could trust.

"The Prince's safety is a priority after all. We simply wish to make sure he is safe and away from the rebels," Pepper quickly added, following Stark's lead.

"Unless you happen to know anything?" the two turned to the wizard.

* * *

"Alright. If you want, come along. But you better keep up," James smiled and patted Steve on the back. "Welcome to the Rebellion," the four smiled and set out.

"I'm gonna miss good food…" Sam groaned as they walked through the woods.

"Oh c'mon! Sharon makes really great roasted rabbits," Nat nudged him in the ribs.

"Don't forget the mushed mushrooms," Barnes threw in.

"She is the only one who can really cook," Wanda chuckled before they all stopped in their tracks.

"Do you smell that?" Nat asked and looked at the three.

"Smoke… I can hear something burning…" Bucky muttered, sword already in hand.

"It's in the direction of-" their heats stopped for a moment before using all their power to sprint towards the smoke, as they could see fire.

"No!" they screamed, seeing their camp burning and destroyed.

"W-What happened?" Maximoff felt numb as the Winter Soldier and Falcon found a way past the flames to see if anyone's still alive.

"They found us… Impossible… How?!" Romanoff saw something from the corner of her eyes and took a deep breath.

There were bodies piled up on each other, but that's not what got her. It was the fact the skin from their faces had been torn, burned or peeled off.

"The Red." She shook with fury as she saw her fallen friends.

"We found one!" came Wilson's voice as Barnes carried a blonde woman in his hands.

"Carter!" Scarlet was by her side in moments, checking her with her power.

"She's alive…" she breathed easy as the boys lowered the woman.

"How did this happen?" Sam asked, looking at what was left of their home burn down.

* * *

"My Lord, Sir Barton has arrived," a helper whispered in Stane's ear.

"Perfect, send him in," the ruler was sitting at a long, food filled table, smirking.

As the large double doors opened, he stood up and smiled.

"Sir Barton, so glad you could make it," he motioned with his hand at the chair on the other side of the long table before sitting back down.

* * *

"I understand." Thor nodded. "Words are that the rebels in the city came to the town to warn Lord Stane about the red. I sensed a great spiritual power among them. It had to be a powerful sorcerer, or sorceress, i would have liked to talk with that person, but sadly they fled. The guards could catch one of them. Rumors said it was the Winter Soldier, but as i said: Rumors. Nothing is certain, and for all we know the Winter Soldier still could be a ghost story people tell their children to keep them in at night. Some people claim to have seen Steve Rogers help them flee when the rebels returned to stop their friend's death." Thor told the young prince everything he had hear, but with a low voice - he considered it to be a private conversation.

* * *

Steve laughed shortly, then followed them. However, he frowned when he saw the smoke and smelled the scent of flames burning something down - and ran after the rebels. Since he didn't knew what he could do, he wandered through the destroyed camp and looked around, and at one point following the tracks of the attackers outside the camp - before quickly returning to the others.

"It looks like they knew you were here. The tracks are leading straight towards this camp, they didn't search for it. They knew."

* * *

"Lord Stane" Clint answered, staying alert of his surroundings. He didn't trust that man one bit.

"If you allow me the question, why did you invite me?" He asked after sitting down, observing the food and Stane.

* * *

"The Winter Soldier?!" Pepper called, and quickly put both hands on her mouth.

"Who could confirm that?" she asked her voice low.

"Are you sure? Wow…" Tony was taken aback by that.

"If he's real… then was she here? The Black Widow? And still… Why would Rogers help them? Unless there's more to the story than we're told…" he murmured.

"Tony… What if Captain Rogers just… betrayed his people?" the girl didn't like the idea.

"No. He wouldn't. Rogers served under my father. I saw him. I idolized him! He'd never do something like this… not without a good reason… Stane must have some answers," he looked at Pepper.

"Want to come with me?" he grinned.

"…Are we going to break the rules again?"

"Yep!"

"…Fine… someone has to keep an eye on you," she sighed and smiled.

"Great! I know the perfect spot. Stane should be in the dining hall!" he took her by the hand and pulled her along, waving goodbye to Thor.

* * *

"What do you mean, 'they knew'?" Nat narrowed her eyes.

"You aren't suggesting we had…" Wanda looked at Rogers.

"A mole? Here?" Sam couldn't believe that idea.

"Hey, calm down everyone," James put his hands in the air.

"We can't be sure what happened. And it's clear not all of them are here…" he cast a quick glance at the body pile.

"Rumlow is missing. So are Colson, May and Jonson. The Red probably took 'em," he moved his eyes between the four.

"Wanda, Sam… Stay with Sharon here. Try and find anything. Natalia, Steve, we're going to follow and see where the tracks lead to," he lowered his hands as everyone was steady.

* * *

"Ah, straight to business I see," Stane allowed nothing to betray him as he smiled.

"I simply wanted to ask if you would reconsider joining back to the army," he took a few potatoes and dropped them on his plate.

"And… well, you are an honorable man. You have the respect and thanks of many. I simply wanted a chance to make amends after our… less than pleasant interaction."

* * *

Before Thor could say anything, the duo had vanished. So, the mage just shook his head. "I guess it's better if they hear the story of Steve from someone else..." he mumbled, before proceeding on his way. Originally he had wanted to speak with Stane himself, but now that the Lord was busy for a while, he would visit Jane.

* * *

"Well, i can say for sure that if some of the Iron had known the position of this Camp, we wouldn't have told it to Red. That's a fact. Well, if we don't have moles too, but still - this information would have passed my desk." Rogers stated, before searching for something in his pocket. "Here. It's not finished yet, but the balm should help. Thor gave it to me, saying i should try it - it should help with the wounds. Apply it directly on them." He threw the small pack to Sam, who caught it.


	7. Chapter 7

Clint raised an eyebrow skeptically. He didn't buy that. He had retired two years ago, so he was a bit late with 'making amends', at least in Barton's book. He also didn't touch the food. "Thank you, Lord Stane, but i decline the offer. I'm content with being a farmer, and know that my way of handling things isn't how you would like it. To avoid trouble, i won't join the army, because neither of us is changing our ways of handling."

* * *

"Thanks… be careful okay guys?" Sam nodded to the trio before turning his attention to Sharon.

"Right… Wanda, stay in touch?" Natasha looked at the witch who nodded.

"Good… now let's get these bastards…" in a few seconds, the three vanished into the woods and followed the tracks left behind.

"Male… tall…" James got up from the dirt and looked at the left.

"They came from the east… our weak point…" he added.

"…So it's true… we did have a spy in our ranks…" Nat closed her eyes.

"Yeah, but… just how high?"

* * *

Stane just smiled for a few seconds, cutting the meat on his plate.

"Tell me Barton… Do you love your family?" he asked, looking from under his head.

"I mean… of course you do… But, I wonder what you would be willing to do, if they were… let's say… branded traitors?" a smirk appeared on his lips.

"Naturally, you are all respected as I mentioned," the ruler nodded and took a bite from the meat.

"But if word got out you helped wanted fugitives… that you hid them… now that could be a bit…" he pretended not to know the word.

"There are many who state they saw you helping them. And I do not need much proof of such accusations… You know my word is law."

* * *

Steve followed Natasha and Bucky, having their back. Who knew, there still could be someone waiting for them. "Well, i don't know, obviously, but it seems like one of your missing persons has to be it." He knew that that didn't really helped the mood, but someone had to tell it.

* * *

Clint froze, but forced himself to relax a bit.

"I haven't done anything, Lord Stane. Besides various people coming to me demanding to search someone, and my niece and her two friends, nobody came by. I did not hide anyone, i just gave my niece a roof over her head when she needed it. I don't see where that's a crime." He stayed with his story, but his thoughts were running a mile per second. He knew Stane wouldn't believe that.

"And even **if** i would have helped traitors, fugitives, or whatever, i would never pull my family into it. I would have arranged it so that they would stay innocent, that they hadn't anything to do with me committing a crime."

"Of course, of course," Stane nodded the smirk still present.

"I know you are very talented. I don't underestimate your abilities or capabilities," he gave a fake nod that he recognized what he said.

"But what I find strange is…" he pulled out a few pieces of paper from apparently nowhere.

"There are no records of your 'niece' ever visiting before… I asked a guard on what she looked like and the description he gave me suited a certain female I saw at the throne room a short while back…" he grinned and looked at Clint.

"And it's quite convenient wouldn't you say? Just as the rebels got away, the guards came to your house and there they were – two girls and a man – the same gender and number of the escaped rebels…" his eyes showed knowing and sadism.

"I do wonder how your brother is. How long since you two last spoke? Perhaps I should send for him so you two could talk again," he crossed his fingers and put his chin on his hands.

"Sometimes people just look alike. It's pure coincidence, Lord Stane. For example, the blacksmith's son looks exactly like the grandson of old Harris from the Rowen-Farm." He stated matter-of-factly. "And my brother and i didn't talk for quite some time. The relationship between us isn't the best - but that doesn't mean i can't help his daughter. She never did anything to me, and they both, father and daughter, refuse to know the other one. Some bad blood between them, after the death of her mother."

"…Alright Barton," Stane was silently chuckling.

"You are good," he nodded for real this time.

"But you see… I don't need proof," he smirked and used a cloth to wipe away the food.

"If I just say so, you, your family and even your damn brother could all be executed on the spot. These are dark times and you are retired. The people might be surprised at first – their beloved friend, Clint, a traitor? How is that possible? But if I can get a rebel or even Red Knight to give conformation of your activities, it can tip their thoughts," he leaned on the table.

"Or we could simply banish your family. Throw them into the wild, let the Red and Rebellion take care of them…" he added the option.

"But you see… I don't want to do that… I really don't. It's all too messy. So why don't you just save yourself and your family and tell me what you know about the rebels that escaped."

Clint frowned.

"Well, if you know and need no proof, Lord Stane..."

He would do anything to keep his family save.

"I don't know anything about them." - Besides their motives and their identities, obviously "Nothing. No motives, no plans, no identities. I was surprised when Captain Rogers was pulled along into my barn, but i didn't argue against them. My children were playing just a few meters away, they could have easily killed them if i hadn't played along."

-hopefully that lie would work. Clint kept his face so, that Stane would believe him.

"So, they were there," the smirk on the face of the man who currently behaved like a king could not be missed.

"And you **knew** they were… and yet allowed them to leave…" he was ignoring the 'children' part.

"That's all I need," Stane stood up and looked down on the archer.

"Clint Barton," as he spoke, guards came into the room.

"You are put under suspicion of treason, helping enemies of the Kingdome and lying to your Lord," he spoke with power and pride as the guards moved closer.

And he was so glad to have caught the archer, he failed to hear someone move around above him, in the make-shift vents.

"Once again I am reminded why i hate your guts, Stane." Clint growled, having noticed the guards closing in on him (they were hard to **not** notice them with the noise they made moving around). They were six. Would he flee...well, bye-bye farm, and he would need to hide his family. Would he stay, he would get killed. Call him selfish, but the latter wasn't an option to him.

So, in a swift motion, he took the three forks (why did every noble man always have to put so many of them on the table anyway) and threw them at the closest three guards. He didn't kill him (with mere forks that wasn't possible thanks to their armor), but stopped them from moving closer. Two other guards were knocked out by spoons, and the last one got the knife thrown through his hand, making him scream in pain. All this happened in the matter of a few seconds, while Clint moved swiftly towards the window and simple jumped out of it - for once glad that there was a water ditch surrounding the castle, since it saved him his life. On the other side of the ditch, he climbed out of the water, and sneaked towards the next stable (ignoring his wet clothess and that he would most likely get a cold later on, but there were other things with higher priority now). He needed to leave, hide his family and warn the rebels.

The question was, how to find them...

"Archer!" Tony called, already on a horse and stopping before the barn.

"Come with me if you want to live!" he called when another horse was brought forward, this one driven by a girl.

"It's okay, we're trying to help," Pepper smiled and steadied her steed before shouts were heard.

"Move now!" Stark ordered the farmer.

* * *

The two assassins looked at each other, as if reading their minds. And then they both nodded.

"We need to head back," Natalia said and turned on her heels.

"If the traitor is who we think it is… then we shouldn't be anywhere near here… They're expecting us," James quickly explained as they started moving back.

But after a few steps, an arrow was shot right where they were walking.

"Going somewhere?" came a familiar voice as neither of the duo turned.

"You got guts showing your face…" Barnes only looked over his shoulder, eyes dead and cold looking at the tall man. They were right – Rumlow was the traitor. Behind him were about 20 Red Empire Knights.

"Hey, it's your damn fault for leaving," Brock smirked and shrugged.

"You don't want to fight us…" Romanoff turned, blade drawn.

"Orders are orders Nat… You know that," he snapped his fingers and the Reds charged forward.

"Keep Brock alive. We need information!" Bucky called before the two assassins vanished in a blur, taking out five of the enemy knights in moments.

* * *

Clint looked at the Prince, before wordlessly taking the horse and doing as he had said - and as he himself had planned. He didn't wait for anyone and took the path through the forest, where he knew were less Soldiers. His first destination was Darcy's house, where Laura and the kids were.

"Darcy. Come on, Darcy, open the goddamn door."

"Clint, really now..." Darcy yawned, when she finally opened the door.

"Yeah, really. Darcy. I need a favor. Hide my family. Stane declared me a traitor because i hid some rebels. You know how he is, he hates me."

Tiredly, Darcy facepalmed. "Only you, Clint. Only you. Okay. Should i tell Laura anything?"

"Besides that i love her and the kids?"

"Cheesy."

"You can tell her i will get them when it's sort of save, but i don't know when that will be."

"Try not to get a rope around your neck."

"Sure. Thanks Darcy."

"No probs. But you get me that apple-pie recipe from Laura."

Clint smirked, before mounting the horse again and taking off to the direction where he thought the rebels might were (-he had seen them leave to that direction after all).

* * *

Steve found himself surrounded by three soldiers, so he drew his sword - and then they charged. They were better trained than the usual Red-Soldiers. A special force maybe? However, he took them out as quickly as possible, before continuing to fight against whoever came too close, while he also helped the assassin-duo, having their back's covered - if they weren't covering them themselves for each other.

* * *

"Tony?" Pepper questioned as the two stopped while the archer made his way into the woods.

"We need to lead them away," he answered the unasked question.

"…Just what are we going to do?" the girl asked and saw the approaching soldiers.

"Something I should have a long time ago…" Stark muttered as the knights caught up to them.

"My Prince Stark!" they were surprised to see him.

"W-What may the Lord be doing out here?" one asked, a bit scared.

"Hunting. Pepper and I went out for some air. Is that a problem?" he raised an eyebrow.

"C-Certainly not my Lord but…" the guard swallowed.

"There are dangerous people out here… one we were just chasing…" another explained.

"Hmm… Did you see anyone Pepper?" Tony looked at the girl.

"No, sorry. I'm pretty sure we were the only ones here," she shrugged.

"Oh! What about that quick thing we saw at the west?"

"It **did** look like a horse…"

"Forgive us my Lord, but we must be off. That man mustn't escape," as the knights left, the two kids laughed and high-fived.

* * *

It didn't take too long for the three to clear the 20 soldiers. Nat and Bucky were pretty pissed off and have been itching to actually kill someone for a while now, so this was just what they needed. And it was as clear as day that Rumlow didn't expect that.

Before the mole could even turn around, a dagger was thrown at his foot, pinning him to the ground. In a following moment, someone jumped on him, knocking him to the ground.

"Damned traitor!" Buck hissed, using his metal arm to strike at his jaw.

"James!" Natalia called, arriving closer.

The Winter Soldier stopped his assault and stood up, looking down at the man.

"Ha… knew you… couldn't kill me," Brock smiled and spit on the ground.

"Oh, believe me…" Barnes' voice was cold.

"You'll wish I had," in the next moment, a sword was swung and the traitor's hand was rolled on the ground, while Romanoff's sword dripped the blood.

"AGH!" Brock yelled, trying to hold his limb, but a dagger stabbed through his other arm and shoulder kept him in place.

"You bitch!" he hissed, and that made the Widow cut off two fingers.

"Do you know how many you killed?" the female was so emotionless, it scared the living daylight from Brock.

"Tell us what we want to know and we'll kill you quicker," the Winter Solder wasn't any different than her.

Despite living with them for a few years, Rumlow had **never** seen them like this. He never even imagined anyone could look this scary.

"Well?" when he didn't answer, Nat push an arrow head into his shoulder.

* * *

Steve meanwhile didn't move. He felt like those two needed this to calm down again. So, he kept his eyes on their surroundings and his ears open which sometimes was a bit hard thanks to the loud screams of Rumlow. The Captain was pretty sure the screams were heard pretty far.


	8. Chapter 8

Indeed they were, because Clint just had arrived at the forest, and heard a loud scream. His gut feeling told him that it had something to do with the rebels, so he followed the screams to their source. He saw Rogers tensing his muscles when he approached.

"It's me." He announced himself, before dismounting the horse and walking closer.

"Clint?" Rogers seemed a bit disbelieving.

"There is a reason why i hate Stane" the archer grumbled.

* * *

"We're running out of things to cut," Nat sighed after finishing off the left leg.

"I'll do the next one," James took his own sword and lowered it to bellow Brock's waist.

"W-WAIT!" the traitor managed a mixture of a groan, whimper, cry and plea.

"Ready to talk?" they didn't really move from their positions.

"Y-YES!" tears were already dripping down his face.

"Good," Barnes moved the sword away and pulled the impaled weapons out of the man's body, while Romanoff moved him to sit up against the wall.

It was about that time they saw Clint arrive.

"What are you doing here?" the female asked while the male partly bandaged the mole's wounds, so he wouldn't bleed out too soon.

* * *

"YOU LOST HIM?!" Stane yelled, throwing the plate on the ground.

"W-We're very sorry sir…" the knight was shaking with fear as he and his companions watched the Lord's explosion on one knee.

"I'm sick of hearing that! I don't want apologies! I want those traitors and rebels DEAD!" he hissed.

"Everyone! Everyone look!" came the voice of a girl from outside and Stane turned his attention to the window before walking over to it.

The gates were open and knights on horses came in. the front lines had returned. They were led by James Rhodes, and many were wounded.

"Just perfect…" Obadiah muttered, gripping the stone.

* * *

"Stane declared me a traitor for helping you and lying to him." Clint told them, looking at Rumlow. "Well done" was his only comment about what they did to him. "My family is hiding, and I've got nothing better to do than being on the run or get hung. Latter is not an option."

"Sorry..." Steve rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't sweat it. That man hated me before already, it's okay. So...that man. Why did you nearly kill him again?"

"He's a mole."

"Ah. Explains the Red soldiers' dead bodies around here."

* * *

"He's not just a mole… He's **our** mole…" Nat narrowed her eyes on the said man.

"And he knows a lot… We plan to get it all, ain't that right?" James sat on his heels, swirling the dagger in his hand near Brock's body.

"Y-yes…" it was weak and fear-filled.

"Guys?" came a voice they knew, as three figures walked into their line of sight.

"Clint?" Sam blinked seeing the archer.

"Rumlow?" Wanda looked surprised at first before she seemed to realize it.

"Hi there," Sharon waved weakly.

"You're all okay," the two assassins smiled.

"Yeah so far," Wilson came closer and glared at the wounded man.

"So it was you…"

"You really did a number on him…" Carter whistled.

"It's less than he deserves…" Maximoff was cracking with the red energy.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure to get everything we need. Just wait a bit," the two assured.

When they cleared and went next to the other two, the interrogation started.

"How long have you been a mole?" they started with the basics.

"…They plan to do good-bad?" Sharon raised an eyebrow.

"Probably… but you know how their kind is…"

"It's Bad or Worse indeed…"

* * *

Clint watched the assassin-duo interrogate their mole.

Well, more like ripping him apart, but there can be arguments made about that. It certainly looked like they were ripping him apart with their sheer presence and pressure on him.

"Hey there Sam." He greeted the other man.

"What are you doing here man? I thought you were home?"

"Was declared traitor."

"...sorry man..."

"It's okay. You should calm down, Wanda." -he had counted one and one together and found out her name by now. "He gets what he deserves early enough. Those two basically promise that." He then turned to that one person who was new to him. "And you are?"

"Sharon Carter. You?"

"Clint Barton."

"You're quite famous."

"Yeah, and now on the run. By the way, do the rebels need an archer?" That last part was asked a bit louder. "I've got nothing else to do anyway, and would feel better if Stane would suffer." -he had threatened his family after all.

* * *

Thor frowned when he saw how Rhodes and his soldiers returned. "Get the nurses and doctors ready, inform Lady Foster. We've got work to do" he ordered, before walking to the med bay.

"Thor!" James called, getting off the horse and smiling.

"Boy am I glad to see a familiar face!" he hugged the wizard.

"How are things here?"

"Friend Rhodes! It is great to see you. Things here are a bit complicated at the moment. Lord Stane is quite angry. Some rebels were here, apparently to warn them about the Red, but they could flee before they could get caught. Even the one who got caught could flee. And Clint Barton was involved too, seemingly, but he fled too. It is good to know something good happened - you returned alive. Now let me take care of your wounds, my friend."

* * *

"We could always use more people," Sam smiled at Clint's offer.

"Besides, we need another quick fighter. Can't let those two have all the action," Wilson added and laughed.

"Who is it?" Nat narrowed her eyes on Rumlow, who was apparently debating who he should fear more.

"I got it…" James said quietly and took the dagger, running it along Brock's leg and then up to his stomach, leaving a nice, red line.

"I'll give you free advice," he slowly started pushing the blade into the soft skin.

"Whoever you fear, the Red Skull, the mole in the Iron… I can assure you…" the traitor whimpered and almost screamed from the slow pain.

"We're **far** more terrifying," he twisted the blade as the man screamed.

"S-STANE!" at that name, they all froze.

"It's—It's Stane! He- He's the mole!" Brock repeated and Barnes took the dagger out.

"…That explains a lot…" the two assassins whispered.

* * *

"Rhody?" Tony whispered as the said man looked around.

"Tony?" James called back quietly.

"Up here," came the voice again and Rhodes looked at the make-shift vent.

"What are you doing?" the knight was beyond confused.

"Are any of the royal guards down there?" the Prince asked.

"…No…?"

"Good," without another word, Stark jumped down and right behind him Pepper.

"Because I need to tell you something."

"Am i allowed to listen too, while i take care of our friends wounds?" Thor asked, while continuing to bandage Rhody up.

"Oh, hey Thor. Sure, just don't turn traitor on me," Tony smiled and sat on a chair.

"There's something really wrong with Stane," Stark started.

"I overheard him talking to Barton – you know the master marksmen? He knows something's up and apparently hates them. I'm not sure about the whole story, but something bad is coming…"

* * *

"I knew why i hate that man and always found him weird." Clint repeated himself and was once again glad that his family was now safe in hiding.

Steve on the other hand felt ill. He had received direct orders from that man, and didn't knew anymore if the things he did were right or wrong. He probably worked the whole time in the favor of Red, without knowing it...and he had to report everything, too-

"Shit" he cursed. "Then he knows everything- everyone had to report everything to him. He is informed about every movement of every Iron-soldier, can get into my office where i kept every plan or idea about things they would do- he let the soldiers run into an open blade..." With every attack- or defense-plan he had told that man he had killed his own soldiers.

"Yeah… That'd explain how the Red knew your every move before you did it…" James frowned, recalling the ambush they prevented.

"What's Skull's next move?" Nat looked down at Rumlow, who was about ready to pass out.

"Answer," Sam kept himself from doing something.

"…at…attack…" the mole managed, eyes begging.

"Wonderful…" Sharon frowned before Barnes used his dagger and ran it through Brock's heart.

"What should we do?" Wanda asked, looking at the people around.

"…Some of us should try and warn the Iron… The rest go and look for the Red," Romanoff didn't really like the idea, but there wasn't much they could do.

"We won't make it past the wall," Sam motioned to Bucky, Steve, Clint and himself.

"I could," Maximoff closed her eyes.

"I can use my magic, get past it quickly and quietly…"

"You're not going alone," Nat protested.

"She won't," Sharon smiled and put an arm around her neck.

"I'll go with her. The guards don't know me yet."

* * *

"How are the troops?" Red Skull asked, sitting atop a brown horse.

"All ready my Lord," Commander Alexander reported in.

"Wonderful… Give the word. We march on the Iron now!" Schmidt smirked as the word spread quickly and his army of 25.000 knights moved out.

* * *

"Be careful. I don't know exactly what you can do, Wanda, only heard rumors, but they probably have more guards stationed. If you want to sneak in, tell me - i know some ways in and out." Clint said.

"Me too" Steve added.

"You can also use this horse. It's pretty strong, should be able to carry you two. And since we search for the Red, you can use the horse better. You should leave it somewhere though, before you enter the town" the Archer gestured to the stallion by his side.

* * *

"Right, I'll contact you for help," Wanda nodded before she and Sharon rushed to the horses and made their way to the city.

"So, where… do we… star…t…" Nat started but in seconds, her vision blurred and her legs turned to jelly.

"Natalia!" James caught her before she could fall, a bit of panic on his face.

"Natalia?" he touched her forehead and took a sharp breath.

"Poison…" he whispered, gently setting her down.

"When?" Sam was by her side, checking her pulse.

"…the Reds. One must have had laced his weapon with it…" Barnes licked his lips.

"She's exhausted to… This isn't looking good…" Wilson muttered.

* * *

"I don't plan on it. I'm serving the Stark family for years already, why should i betray you, my prince?" Thor hinted a bow, putting some balm on the next wound. He then listened to what the Prince had to tell. "I suggest we should be careful from now on, but don't let Stane know that we're suspicious about him."

"Wow, wow Tony," James looked in shock.

"Do you hear yourself?" he added.

"Yes I know - sounds insane. Probably is to. But I know what I heard. And why else would the Red know so much about our plans?"

"It's true Rhody… I was there as well," Pepper spoke up.

"…Okay, fine…" Rhodes sighed and rubbed his face.

"But what are we gonna do about it? I mean… we can't really just go up to him and call him out can we?" he looked at the smirking face of the prince.

"No. Tony no. Thor just said **not** to do that!"

"Relax! I'm the prince, I can call him out!"

Thor moved his hand, freezing the prince to the spot. "Please, Prince Antony, re-think this decision. If you go and call Lord Stane out, he probably has enough influence on every guard in this palace. He would imprison you on the spot, maybe even kill you and make it look like an accident. I beg of you to consider this when you re-think it."

Tony looked at Thor for a few seconds before sighing and closing his eyes.

"Yeah, I figured something like that… But I don't want to just sit around and do nothing anymore. This is my Kingdome – my father left it for me. I won't let Stane destroy it."

"But you don't have to do it alone Tony," Rhodes smiled.

"He's right. Not to mention we're not the only ones who don't like Stane. Rile up the people, they can do what you can't," Pepper smiled.

* * *

"Steve" Clint spoke to the Captain, "Do you know where Doc Banner is right now? I've heard he was in the next town..."

"Doc Banner?" Sam asked.

"A medical genius. He knows a damn lot about it. I'm sure he can cure her." Clint answered.

"Well, if you have an idea where he is, i suggest we should divide the group. One part searches Doc Banner, the others search for Red." Steve proposed, looking at the faces of their little group. "Buck, you wanna go with Natasha and Clint?"

James looked from the burning woman to his friends and bit his lip.

"I'm leaving her in your care…" he turned his eyes dead on Clint. They were full of hesitation, conflict and uncertainty. And it also gave Barton a message - if something happens to her, you're dead.

"You sure Winter?" Sam was surprised at what he said.

"We don't have much of a choice…" he glanced down at her.

"The faster we find the Reds and stop them, the faster this whole mess is over. Besides… she would yell at me for trading killing Reds for looking for a doctor," a weak smile was on his face.

Clint nodded and turned around, gesturing for putting the female assassin on his back, so he could carry her without any hindrance. "Well, we're off then. I will see to it that you will hear something from me till tomorrow at daybreak." The archer looked to the sky to gain some orientation, and then took off.

"Okay. Any idea where the Reds could sit and wait to attack?" Sam asked, particularly looking at Steve, who shrugged.

"It could be everywhere. Stane is the mole and knows what i thought where they would have their camps; so it is possible that they are there, but with complete different troop strength. We're either underestimating them then or overestimating, the latter would cost us precious time. It would be the best to think what Red skull wants. The Iron Kingdom. It would be best if he falls in with the whole army then, to make it look like a war, and not a walk in the park, i guess. It would otherwise seem suspicious to the common folk. But I've got no Intel how strong the Red army is, nor where they could hide. Have you any information about that?"

"I know a place," James muttered, keeping Sam from saying anything.

"I can't assure its right, but my gut's telling me it can be. Or more, they'll pass through there. The place is big enough and in a good hiding spot. You won't see it if you just 'pass by' or anything…" he turned his head to Steve.

"But… It's kind of up to you if you want to go there…" his eyes were sympathetic and apologetic.

"After all… What happened there hit you pretty hard…"

* * *

"That could turn out to be difficult." Thor said after thinking a moment. "You can't just leave the castle and talk to the people in town and rile them up. Lord Stane would notice and stop you before you know it."

"Yeah, well **I** can't, but most of you **can** do it instead!" Tony grinned and looked at the four.

"You want us to start a riot? Do you have any idea what the guards could do if they saw us?" Rhodes looked in shock.

"I do, and I have complete faith in you!" Stark nodded.

"…We could simply start whispers… That way, we wouldn't actually be seen spreading the word," Pepper suggested.

"See? You're in good hands!"


	9. Chapter 9

"My Lord Schmidt!" Alexander called and rode his horse next to Skull's.

"We are approaching the canyon sir. The Iron is not far," he reported.

"Wonderful… I do hope Stane is ready. This one will be for the history books," Red Skull smirked as they entered the canyon, not even bothered by the many rocks and river.

* * *

"We're here," Wanda whispered and slowed the horse down.

"You sure they're alright?" Sharon asked as they got off the steed.

"…I have lost contact. We simply must believe they are," Maximoff gave a small smile before the two snuck to the wall.

Making sure there weren't many guards, Scarlet focused as a red light surrounded her and Carter, teleporting them inside.

"Hey, easy…" Sharon caught the witch, who was feeling dizzy.

"It was… my first try."

"Well it worked. Now, to get to work…"

* * *

"Ugh…" Nat groaned, her whole body hurt and her head was burning up. She couldn't even really open her eyes, but felt she was moving.

"James… Where… we going…?" she asked weakly, leaning her head on the man's back.

Clint sighed relieved. "Oh. Hey. Good, you're awake. I'm sorry, I'm not James - he's searching the Red. You got poisoned, and we're currently looking for Doc banner. But i guess it's a good sign that you're awake." He moved as fast and careful as possible through the forest, every now and then controlling if he still was on the right path. "Try to stay awake."

Roughly an hour after they started to search for the Doc, they got close to the next town, and Clint took a deep breath. Running around for an hour while carrying a person was a bit exhausting, even when the person wasn't heavy at all. "Now...if i were Doc Banner, where would i stay..." he mumbled more to himself, when he heard someone cough in the house a few meters from their position. Clint was glad that it was mostly dark, and walked over to said house to knock. When someone opened it, he had already put his hood on and covered Natasha's hair. Who knew if they were already searching for them here?

"Is Doctor Banner here?"

The woman who had opened the door, nodded and let them in. "He is in room three" she announced. Obviously he was in a hostel. Clint thanked and walked upstairs, knocking on door three. "Doc Banner? We need your help. My friend got poisoned." The door got opened and a hand waved them in. Banner was sitting over some documents and dried herbs and turned around when Clint closed the door.

"Lay your friend on that bed there. I will see what i can do. Symptoms?"

"Fever, getting unconscious. Doc-"

"Don't worry. Nothing happening in this room will leave it."

* * *

Steve gulped, knowing exactly where the place was. Then he took a deep breath. "Well, just don't fall again..." he mumbled to Bucky, "because this time i would follow you." He meant what he had said. "Well, i believe we have a canyon to observe." Steve then said and walked into the direction where he knew said canyon to be.

James let out a small chuckle as the trio started heading towards the canyon. He sensed Sam's awkwardness and discomfort and smiled.

"C'mon Wilson, scared?"

"Me? No. It's **you** **two** who have history with this place," the Falcon rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Besides… I'm thinking about my last wish."

"And why's that?"

"Well, I'm following you two – legends – to search for Reds who are probably in large numbers. I'm pretty sure one of you will do something and we'll have to fight. And 3 against hundred isn't really nice…" he explained and sighed.

"You worry too much!"

"Don't make a last wish. It would jinx you. Besides, it only makes sense to make your last wish in your last moment" Steve added. "Also, have some more faith in us, please. We can play stealthy and observe. Even I am not dumb enough to head into a fight against a whole army without a plan or backup."

"…Somehow I'm not convinced," Sam scratched his cheek.

"I mean, I've heard stories about what you did back in your day… And I saw **him** doing his stuff for a few years… Reckless is your middle name," Wilson grinned, and gave a semi-apologetic look.

"Hey! I **always** had a plan. But he'd charge into a heavily guarded fortress without an actual strategy," James grinned while Sam kept himself from laughing.

"Hard to believe we'd even live this long… Wish I could have said 'goodbye' to the others…" Barnes said more quietly, cursing the magic which gave him and Steve their long lives.

* * *

"...that actually could work. I will ask Jane if she can take over this" Thor gestured to the wounded soldiers "and go into the town in disguise, listen for rumors, start some." the mage was finished with patching Rhodes up.

"Great! I'll see if I can find any more information in the castle!" Tony waved goodbye before rushing out of the med-bay.

"We're so going to get caught won't we…" Rhodes sighed.

"You know how it is. Tony's ideas are always more harmful to others," Pepper shook her head.

"I have noticed that too" Thor mumbled, before standing up. "I will go now. Jane is alerted to take care of the wounded soldiers, she will arrive soon." And with that Thor left them to go and start the...sort of plan.

* * *

"Mhmmm…" Nat didn't really hear the part about 'not James' so she kept thinking it was him.

"Poisoned?" she asked weakly, swallowing hard. That'd explain why everything was so numb…

"Sure… as long as you… keep watch Barnes…" she smiled and made herself more comfortable and before she knew it, she fell asleep.

The next thing she felt was being moved somewhere else and slowly opened her eyes. There was hardly any light and she saw two figures.

"James…? Wilson?" her throat was dry as she tried to move, but everything hurt.

"Where… are we…?" she knew they weren't at the camp. There was no fire, no noise and she was somewhere soft.

Bruce looked questioningly towards Clint, who rubbed the back of his head. "Listen, Natasha. Barnes and Sam are searching the Red army, together with Steve. You got poisoned and Doc Banner will heal you." He looked at the Doc, as if asking 'You will, right?' After Banner nodded, Clint continued to talk. "We currently are in Makengord, a town like village, an hour long run away from the position where we left Rumlow." As Clint was talking, Bruce started his treatment. After a while, he sat up and looked over to the person more conscious. "She will get through. Just needs some sleep now, the herbs, balm, and medicine will do the rest."

"When can we leave?"

"Now. Just let her sleep. I don't know if she wants to sleep in a saddle or on your back, though."

"Natasha?" Clint re-directed the last sentence of the Doc to the red-haired woman.

Natasha was only half listening, as her head was pounding. She bit her lip to try and keep the pain under wraps, but it hardly helped. The events in her head were all mixed up and she couldn't even properly remember what happened to Brock.

She soon felt someone putting water on her and apparently helping with the pain. As Romanoff became more self-aware, she could see the two faces.

"Banner? Barton?" she asked as if not believing her eyes.

But before she could do anything, all of what was left of her energy was used up and she collapsed onto the bed, eyes closed and chest slowly rising and falling.

"...great..." Clint sighed and Banner chuckled. "Here. Take this and apply it to her neck and temples. Should ease the headache she's going to have later on when she wakes up."

"Thanks Doc...How can i repay you?"

"You? Not we?"

"Well, the other parts of the 'we' are either sleeping or doing something else, but aren't here."

"Ah, understood. You owe me a favor. I will find you and ask for the favor when i need it, but until then our paths depart here."

"Thanks again, Doc."

"Yeah, yeah. Take care of her. And don't get caught stealing a horse."

"Me? Never." And with that Clint had Natasha on his back and carried her out of the house. He hid her behind a tree and got to steal a horse - which was easier said than done, but he managed. Having a horse now he hurried back to where he had left the Black Widow and sat her on the horse's back, before mounting it himself. Then he took off to...well, he didn't knew exactly where, but back to the direction they came from. They would find the others eventually...

* * *

"Alright Wanda, how do we do this?" Sharon asked, the two making their way across the yard.

"Find some people who would believe and be believed, while at the same time not caring who actually said it," Maximoff explained before she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Wanda?" Carter put a hand on her shoulder in worry.

"I sense a great power… Magic power…" the witch was shaking slightly.

* * *

Thor, on the other side of the town, had just spoken (in disguise, complete with illusion and all) to a bar owner, froze as soon as he had left the building. This great power...it wasn't foreign. He knew it from some days ago when the rebels where in the castle...The mage narrowed his eyes. He had to go and find out what their plan was. The rebels were still known for hating the Iron Kingdom, so it could be possible that they were here to kill Prince Antony - which he had sworn to protect at his father's grave. It was one of Howard Stark's last wishes. So, he made his way to the source of the magic power.

* * *

"I had a strategy. It was called attack at that time, and Dugan was on my side" Steve defended himself. "We dubbed it 'Knocking on the door', and that's what we did." He got more serious and sad though when Buck spoke about their friends, who all had already passed on.

"It's a curse, yeah. But they would have our asses if we would give up, so better carry on." Steve said, before standing still. "Do you hear that? Sounds like...a whole army...can be an illusion thanks to the acoustic of the dungeon, but it sounds like thousands of feet marching..."

Sam and James stopped as Steve spoke. The assassin got on one knee and put his ear on the ground, while the Falcon climbed a tree.

"I can't see much… but smoke **is** rising around the canyon…" Wilson called down.

"There are a lot of them… 8.000 at least…" Barnes muttered, standing up and casting his eyes towards the canyon.

"We should check it out. Just on the edge. See what we're really up against," Sam said as he was back on the ground.

"Agreed," the Winter Soldier nodded before the trio headed closer to the canyon.

And when they arrived, they could hardly believe what they were seeing.

"This…" Wilson felt chills up his spine as he couldn't properly speak.

"It's insane…" Barnes finished for him.

"The Iron can't handle this. Not with Stane keeping all the knights out of the city," Bucky got to his feet and sensed something just in time to pull Wilson out of harm's way when an axe was slammed down.

"Of curse… sentries," the assassins frowned, seeing the 15 armed men.

"Surrender!" the enemy ordered, weapons at the ready.

"Sam… get to the others… Tell them what's coming," Bucky whispered eyes steady and his sword and dagger already in hand.

"What are you saying?" Wilson looked wide eyed.

"They need to know. They need to be ready. We'll buy you time. GO!" horns could already be heard from the canyon as the armada knew someone was here.

* * *

"We should not be here," Wanda swallowed and quickly took Sharon by the arm, pulling her away and out of the main yard.

"Wanda, hey, what's wrong?" Carter asked, barely keeping up with the witch.

"I have felt this magic before. It belongs to the Kingdoms court wizard – Thor. If he sees and finds us, we have small chances of survival," Maximoff whispered and made her way to the graveyard. She always felt safer, stronger there.

* * *

Nat was still asleep, but slowly coming back. In that time, she kept mumbling in her sleep, as the past few days came rushing back.

"Idiot…" she whispered, hugging Barton tighter.

"Don't… die…" her voice was breaking a bit.

"…thank you…"

* * *

"Just for the record" Steve said, readying his sword and shield, "It's not me this time who runs head first into them. They came to us."

Then the sentries charged at them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Review time!  
First of all, even though i try to answer every review i get and usually write it then:  
Thank you all so much for typing reviews! I/We really appreciate it.  
Same goes for favorites and follows. They really mean much to me/us, and brighten my day every time.**

 _ **Guest:**_ **I'm glad you like our version of Bruce. We figured with all the shit he sort of have to face (if it is the hulk or not, well-...) he has to be pretty...accepting and calm about various things. xD Also, Sam. Really, sometimes i think he's the only remotely sane person between those reckless people. Though one can argue about it. I hope you haven't lost interest in this story, even though i take my sweet time updating it. ^^°  
Thank you again for leaving a review!  
**

 **-Review Time End (i guess). Now onwards to the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"The source is moving..." Thor mumbled to himself, altering his course to...the graveyard?

Where the magic power got...stronger?

"Who is there?" Thor asked, entering the graveyard. "My name is Thor, and i promise to not do any harm to you as long as you don't do harm to me and the people living in this town." -which, in his mind, included the Prince.

The two girls looked at each other, a bit unsure and scared but both gave firm nods.

"We don't want to hurt anyone," Sharon spoke, hands in the air and stepped from behind one of the grave stones.

"We simply wish to deliver a message," Carter added, and cast a quick glance at the witch.

"You're city is in danger," Wanda stood up, eyeing the wizard as a red aura surrounded her. She could feel them here – her family. If it came down to a fight, this place was her best chance to win.

Thor's gaze focused on the two females. He patiently listened to them (not that they were talking long anyway). He nodded at them, signaling them they could lower their hands.

"What danger? Tell me more, please."

* * *

Clint felt a bit awkward. "...well, i have no idea to whom you're talking **now** , but it really would be easier if you would either sleep or wake up. This in-between-stuff is confusing..." he didn't even know why he was talking, as the last few times he tried that she didn't get any of it. So, the archer focused on their way. However, he stopped the horse (who neighed quite a bit panicked) at the loud tune of horns. "...an army signal..." he waited for a moment, the signals repeating. Then he groaned. "They noticed them." He got the horse going again, leading it straight to where the signals came from.

* * *

"Yeah, yeah," James smirked, cutting off a head as the blood spilled around.

"But it's still stupid as hell," he saw Sam was already gone and grinned.

"C'mon! Show me what the Red has!" he was letting it loose. The rush of the battle, fighting alone side his old friend, it all made his body numb, but in a good way. It was one of the only ways he wasn't shaking and worried about this place. It's never nice to get reminders where you died. But the longer they fought, the more soldiers came.

New, fresh and ready bodies replaced their fallen companions, and the two rebels were in no condition to take on an entire army.

"Aghh!" Barnes hissed, getting an arrow in his shoulder. Bearing his teeth, the assassin got back up and swung his sword, effectively taking down another knight with an axe.

And then another swish, sharp pain and a restrained hiss, as the arrow head implanted itself into his left thigh, but the Winter Soldier kept attacking, even throwing a dagger past Steve's face and hitting the upcoming dual wielder.

It didn't take long after that for the two to get captured and brought before the Red Skull.

"My, my…" Schmidt grinned at the two chained and wounded men.

"What a gift I have received…" he leaned in closer and took Rogers' chin in his fingers.

"Captain… An honor to finally meet you."

They were forced on their knees before the leader of the Red's army. Steve ignored the cuts and slashes on his body, he rather stared at Red Skull, pulling his head away from the man's grip.

* * *

'Move! Run! You need to get out!' Sam kept yelling in his head, biting his lip as he jumped and dashed past the trees, bushes and roots.

'Don't look back. They're fine,' he closed his eyes for a second and that was all it took for the Falcon to trip over and slide across the ground.

"Shit," he hissed, picking himself up quickly before he heard a horse and froze for a second, and took out his bow, ready to shot at the approaching figure.

* * *

The horse was getting more panicked with each meter they were getting closer to...a canyon? The map in Clint's head said it was the canyon they were approaching.

And then, the horse stopped, nearly throwing him and Natasha off.

"Hey- stop it!" Clint had some trouble getting the horse to half-calm down and cursed several times, before he got it to stand still, so he and Natasha could dismount it. "Man you're trouble..." he told the horse - because hey, yeah, he was talking to an animal, why not...

"Alright Natasha. We're continuing, but no horse. This one's obviously not used to army sounds." He told the sleeping woman, carrying her on his back. In all the trouble he didn't notice Sam at all - or that anyone was close anyway, so he had spoken normal and not silent.

* * *

"You wound me Captain," Skull smirked, not bothered by the movement.

"But I am surprised to find you here… Away from your beloved Kingdome and King," he moved back the smirk never leaving his face. And then he looked at the second man from the corner of his eyes.

"…I was told you betrayed your ruler," he moved next to James, the kneeling man keeping his eyes on the ground and panting slightly as he was losing blood.

"I wondered why… Could it have been a person?" Red grabbed Barnes' neck and forced his head up, looking him in the eyes.

"Tell me… Just what could delude the great, legendary, honorable and loyal knight of the Iron to do such horrid actions against his home?" his smirk grew wider as Bucky tried to get out of his tight grasp, but it was all for naught.

"I'm loyal to the Stark's. Not Stane" Rogers said. For a split moment worry clouded his eyes, seeing his best friend bleeding. "I also don't know what possibly could interest you in my betrayal. It seems to be more of a favor for you."

"Well it is simple Captain," Skull still had his grip on Barnes, as if admiring him. And that only made the whole situation worse for the Winter Soldier.

"You are someone who I had no control over, nor did Stane. An unknown, a risk I did not wish to take… But now that you're here, it makes it a lot easier," finally letting go of James, Schmidt grinned.

"I should bring you to Stane as a gift. And I believe I'll keep this one for myself," his teeth were showing, that's how much he was smirking.

"Prepare to head out. Remove this one's arm and keep Rogers in chains. Today fate has smiled upon us," the Reds did as their master ordered, surprised to actually see Bucky had a metal arm which could he removed, and chained Steve's hands and legs.

"Good. Shall we?" Johan snapped his fingers as the two wounded men were tied to with some more chains to the saddle on Skull's horse, before they were being pulled along the rocky terrain.

* * *

"Clint?" Sam asked, heart racing a mile per hour as he lowered the bow.

"My God! It is you!" he dropped the weapon and rushed to the archer, even gladder to see Romanoff next to him.

"Widow! How is she?" Wilson quickly checked her pulse and all, even though he knew she was at a doctor, just to assure himself she was alright.

"Sam? Man you surprised me-" Clint had his hand over his erratic beating heart, trying to calm down again. "She's alive and sleeping, sometimes dreaming about Barnes, i suppose...Banner gave me a balm to give her when she wakes up. How are things here? I guess you found them? I mean, the signals were pretty clear..."

"Well, she really must be worried if she's dreaming about him…" Wilson chuckled before looking at Clint with a serious expression.

"It's bad Barton… Really bad… But we can't go that way. We need to get to the Iron and help them spread the word. Winter and Rogers… they bought me time. They're probably dead or captured…" Sam swallowed, clenching his fists in frustration. He felt so weak!

"Mm…" Nat groaned and opened her eyes, the light invading her eyes.

"We're back?" she muttered, putting a hand on her head.

* * *

Sharon and Wanda relaxed slightly and smiled.

"The Red is coming with an army. We're not sure how many, but Stane is working with the Red Skull. He porously sent the knights away so the city would be defenseless!" Carter hurriedly explained.

"…If I may, I can show you," Maximoff slightly put her hand in the air, a red energy around it.

"We had a run in with Sir Clint Barton. He spoke with Stane not too long ago. And we found one of the Reds moles in our ranks. Our friends extracted the information."

Thor's eyes widened at the news. So Antony had guessed right...

"How is Sir Barton? He had to flee from the castle, i believe-" he interrupted himself and nodded to what appeared to be really the Scarlet Witch. "Please do so. I believe you, but i would like to see proof."

"He is fine… as far as we know. He set off to help one of our friends," Sharon explained.

Wanda slowly moved closer, showing she was no threat and gently put her hand on Thor's forehead, her memories of what Barton and Brock told them flowing into his head.

* * *

Steve clenched his teeth. It wasn't comfortable to be pulled along when you can't move your legs to walk.

He just hoped Sam was okay and could warn them...

He threw a look at Bucky. "You more or less okay Buck?" -it was a stupid question, since both of them were bleeding, chained, pulled along by a horse and obviously not okay.

"Oh yeah… Deja vu is all," James slightly tripped over the rocks. With his left arm gone, his balance was… less than perfect.

"Just like that time when Falsworth got me and Morita to be a diversion," it seemed the Skull didn't like the two talking as he pulled on the chains, knocking the assassin over.

"Now, now… Slaves should stay quiet," Red glanced back at them when Barnes managed to get to his feet. His wounds were getting infected by the damn smoke around and it only increased the pain.

"You don't really think you'll win do you?" despite what happened before, Bucky wasn't about to stay silent. It wasn't in is nature.

"They'll stop you," he was grinning as Schmidt looked at him, annoyed.

"You apparently don't have ears," he hissed nodding and before anyone could do anything, a whip cracked loudly as it connected with the assassins' back and James hissed in pain.

"Oh yes… I'll have my fun with you," Johan smirked and turned back as three more cracks snapped and the third one got a low groan.

"Hey, stop it!" Steve was more than just a bit angry, struggling against his chains, but it was of no use.

He still continued, resulting in cutting his wrists.

"You will pay, Skull. We will make sure of it."

* * *

"Magnificent Magic..." Thor muttered, before concentrating back on the proof he just got. "We need to evacuate the town. No civilian should be harmed by it. I will try and contact the soldiers still at the front, but they will take some time until they can get here. I am deeply sorry for the loss of your friends at the camp. You can return to your friends and help them, while i will take care of evacuating the town."

"We could still help around here. Our friends are pretty strong, they need us working here. Do you know anyone who could do something more with this information? Someone who could make sure the knights get back sooner and that Stane would be delayed?" Sharon asked, moving closer to the two.

"Otherwise we can help the evacuation. I could use my power to make sure everyone is calm and not panicking," Maximoff gently held her head, eyes closed. Using her magic this much usually caused her a bit of pain, but nothing she can't handle.

* * *

"Optimism, Sam. Optimism. They are both strong...it could break the will of the Iron army when they see Rogers in chains, even though they see him as a traitor, they still know he's strong - so they still could still be of use for him..." Then Natasha moved. "Not 'We'. You are back. You were sleeping for some time, glad that you're awake. Headache?" Clint asked, already searching for the balm. "Put this on your neck and temples. Doc Banner said so. And i guess we should hurry a bit."

Natasha wasn't really sure what was happening; only that her head was killing her and her friends were around. But only two.

"Where… Where are the others? James and Steve?" she asked weakly after feeling the pain grow down.

"And hurry where? What's happening?" she looked at them with questions.

"Widow…" Sam started, not sure how to word it.

"Winter and Steve… they got captured…"

"That's right. Captured. At least we think they are. Optimism. So, boss" Clint looked directly into Natasha's eyes, that were still processing due to killer-headache and a certain drowsiness that came with just waking from sleep. "What are we going to do now? Return to the town and help Wanda and Carter? Or try to take a look at the huge army marching this way through the canyon? You feeling up for that decision?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Rhodes. He has a high position in the army and just returned, his soldiers were heavily wounded. Makes sense now, after the information you gave me. I shall alert them. Thank you for your help. We should send the civilians to the mountains, Westside's. There are many caves, and it's far from the front lines." He looked at the Scarlett witch, before swiftly rummaging around his pockets, searching for a small phial. "Here. This should help against the pain. I know how annoying it can get."

"Thank you," Wanda smiled and took the vile, taking a sip and quickly feeling better.

"We'll make sure to get them out of here," Sharon nodded and the two rushed towards the yard, Maximoff already using her magic to surround the place in a field.

"Everyone, please, move quickly but calmly!" Carter called motioning with her hand towards the mountains, as the people obeyed.

* * *

"Tony, where are you going?" Pepper asked as she followed the Prince.

"The Stane. This has to stop," Stark answered. He saw what was happening our side and knew he was right. His 'uncle' was behind this.

* * *

Johan laughed so much he threw his head back.

"My dear Captain… Do you not realize what is happening around you? You have lost! You Kingdome shall soon be mine. Your people, lands and army shall be transformed. There is no 'we' in this world which can help you or your friend. The will of the people shall falter as they see you chained. Their beloved Captain. Despite what you did, they still love you. And when you are executed, they shall surrender to me," his eyes were gleaming with sadism.

"But perhaps I shall keep you alive… just so you can see your precious Kingdome BURN!"

"Don't… let him… get to ya," Bucky coughed up some blood after the whipping stopped.

"He's… scared…" his head was low and his hair fell on his face, but the smirk could not be missed.

"You should… know what a… man does when… he's scared…" a few more coughs, more blood.

"SILENCE!" that clearly hit a nerve, as Skull took his own whip which he used for the horse, to smack Barnes over his head, getting a nice crack, as the assassins' head was knocked to the side.

"I'll make sure you watch your friends execution you miserable whelp!" Red spit on the Winter Soldier, whose left side of the face was bleeding, but the smirk was still there.

"…I'll wait… for you in hell…"

"Yeah. A scared man does dumb, illogic things" Steve mumbled "just like cornered rat." He then looked at Barnes with a look that basically screamed 'Shut up already he's killing you and i won't survive seeing you die a second time, you idiot!' - mixed with worry.

* * *

Natalia locked her jaw and looked towards the canyon. She was worried, there was no denying that, but she had to believe. Just like Clint said – keep optimistic. Sadly, that's not her strong suit.

"If we go and try to save them, we'll fail and I'd never hear the end of it. Our only choice is to get back to the Iron and help the others. Sam, go with Clint. I have something I need to take care of," she put a hand on Wilson's shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"You're not going-" the Falcon opened his eyes wide.

"If I'm not back by the time the Reds get there… Keep the fight going until dawn. I **promise** to be there by then," she nodded and turned to Barton.

"I owe you. We all do. But I'm asking you for a favor," she paused for a second.

"If you can, free Rogers and Barnes. When people have someone to rely, behind, they can become an army," she explained before vanishing into the forest.

Clint raised an eyebrow skeptically. "I will try. Don't do something stupid. Barnes made very clear he would have my head if you die. And seriously, that guy is going to hunt me down anyway, whether he lives - and he will since we're thinking positive - or not, should something happen to you." He then turned around, heading to the direction of the town. "You commin' Sam?"

* * *

Thor had nodded at the fellow mage, and then left to go to the castle. "Rhodes, my friend. For a word." He led the other man into an empty room, and told him everything he knew.

"We need to get the soldiers here."

"...What's with the town?" Rhody, who was quite overwhelmed how deep this all went, asked.

"It's getting evacuated. I will get the Prince, Lady Pepper and Lady Jane."

"Right, I'll take my horse. It's the fastest one around. Should get me to the others quick," Rhodes nodded and rushed out towards the barn, but not before he noticed something was off in the main yard. The red energy and people so calmly walking around wasn't working.

"Hey, move it!" came a female voice as James turned.

"Sorry?" he blinked, not even sure what he was seeing.

"…why isn't it working on him?" Carter whispered to the witch before making her way to the Knight.

"Listen, it's not safe-"

"I know. I'm James Rhodes. Thor told me what's happening. I'm guessing you're the rebels. Thank you for the help," he offered a hand.

"Not really happy about it but hey! And where are you going?" Carter shook his head.

"Front lines. I can get to the knights there quickly."

"Good. We'll keep the fight here, here."

"Thank you."

* * *

"You-!" Skull hissed, whip raised again, until he slowly lowered his arm.

"I see what you're doing," a smile was on his face.

"Provoking me. Very sneaky…" he actually sounded impressed.

"But it won't work… You are too late… We have arrived," and as he spoke, the Reds exited the canyon and entered the Iron.

James opened his eyes as best he could and looked in shock. This was going too fast! He had to buy more time. Think, think, think-

He stopped trying when he saw how empty this side of the city looked like. There wasn't a single guard or sentry near, allowing the Reds unhindered access.

"Do you see now? Why I have already won this war," Schmidt smirked.

"There was no war you possibly could have won, Skull" Steve stated matter-of-factly, ignoring the pain in his wrists and basically everywhere in his body.

At least there were no civilians here...Hopefully the others had done their job in the town and got everyone to safety or...well, just did anything.

Though...if there were no civilians around, what would happen to Bucky and him?

* * *

Wilson was still a bit in shock and worry before hearing Clint.

"Yeah, coming! 'Please be careful Widow… Or Winters' gonna lose it…'" he knew what she was planning and didn't really believe it'd work, but it was their last option.

"So, got a plan or anything? Because I got nothing – that's usually someone else's job," the Falcon tried to find some humor in the situation.

"Well, no. Not really. Back when i was still in the army i was often used as a scout, or archer - i wasn't invited to the tents where the plans were made. And teaching archery doesn't really require plans" Clint answered, while running through the forest "So i guess we improvise? Look around the town and see where we can help? And when everyone's save, i will stay there and look for a way to get those two old men out there..."

"Right, sounds about right…" Sam nodded before the screams came to his ear.

"No…" he whispered, pushing past the forest and arriving outside only to see the Red had already invaded.

"We're too late!" his chest tightened as Wilson had no idea what to do.

Clint paled, but took a deep breath. "Breath, Sam." He instructed his (new) friend, who seemed close to a panic attack.

"We should see if Wanda and Carter are alright - you got any, don't know...connection to her or something? We need to know what's going on there, besides the obvious things. Like, are there people left and such things. And if they've already seen Barnes and Rogers. Also, they should leave the town too."

"R-Right-" Sam took a sharp breath and closed his eyes.

'Wanda! Wanda can you hear me?' he tried, hoping they were within range.

"Damn… It's not working…" he bit his lip and turned to the archer. And then he saw something move around on the outskirts of the wall.

"My God…" he whispered, seeing Rogers and Barnes chained to the Skull's horse.

* * *

Thor nodded, and turned around to find Prince Antony as soon as Rhodes had left. "Prince Antony!" the mage called and quickly caught up to both him and Pepper.

"Please, Prince. Flee from this castle to the caves in the mountains. The Red army is on its way, and our soldiers can't be here fast enough to grant your safety. Be assured that we will do everything to stop Stane."

"What? I'm not leaving! I don't care-!" Tony started, at first surprised but then angry. And when he heard the gates open, followed by screams and smelled fire, his eyes opened wide.

"They're already here."

"Tony! We need to get you out-" Pepper started until a knight used the bottom of his sword to hit her and knock her out.

"Pepper!" Stark called, seeing the man who attacked smirking.

"Lord Stane has sent for you," behind him were more men, each armed and ready to fight.

"Thor, stand aside, by order of your King Stane."

* * *

"You fools… too blind to see what is right before you," Skull smirked and stopped his horse.

"Now… ATTACK!" Schmidt yelled as his men called and charged forward.

Within a few seconds, they were at the wall and took out anyone who might have been near. A few seconds later, they pushed past the front gate and the Reds flooded the city.

"…Beautiful is it not?" Skull put his hands in the air as flames could be seen.

"You know, i would clap for you graciously taking over an empty and not guarded town, if my hands weren't chained" Rogers stated dryly. He felt ill, seeing that some of those few man who were still in the town were people he knew, trained, and fought alongside with.

"A victory is a victory Rogers. No matter the means," Skull smirked before taking a deep breath.

"Now… we should go and greet the city," he kicked his horse and it moved, dragging the two behind him.

'Fuck… this isn't good…' James hissed in his head, barely still conscious. He could hardly still see anything and his whole body was numb.

"Hey, Buck- focus on staying awake" Steve muttered low enough for only his best friend to hear. "You can't die again." He was close to pleading, no matter the situation, he would somehow manage as long as Buck was alive, but should he die, should Steve **see** him die again, he would give up.

* * *

"Almost done. Keep it up Wanda!" Sharon called before the gates were opened and she looked in horror as Reds got in.

Some of the guards and knights left heard what happened and came to try and stop it, but they were overwhelmed by the many numbers of the enemy.

"Wanda…" Sharon backed away and closer to her friend.

"I-I can't-" Maximoff spoke before the red field vanished and she fell to her knees.

"Damn it," the blonde bit her lip and quickly grabbed her friend, taking her out of the yard.

* * *

Natasha was running through the woods at top speed, almost flying across any roots.

"C'mon… where are you," she hissed and turned to the left sharply until she smelled smoke.

"Found you," she grinned and speed in that direction.

* * *

The mage frowned. It seemed like the Scarlett Witch couldn't keep the field up anymore, Pepper was knocked out and Tony was 'invited' to Stane by some guards. (At least Jane was safe in the mountains.)

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

So, the mage send a wave against the guards, some flashes cracking around him. "Stane is not my King."

The guards were clearly underestimating them when they thought they could stop him, as he send lightning between them. Thor lifted Pepper up and pulled Antony with him, while the guards screamed in pain and were distracted. He hurried through the castle to a hidden passage towards the mountains, contacting the witch.

'The castle is cleared, no civilians nor innocents are left there. Do you require help?'

"H-Hey!" Tony called as Thor grabbed him, but allowed himself to be carried none the less.

"Pepper? Pepper!" Stark checked the girl over, letting out a breath of relief as he felt a pulse.

"Thor, we can't leave! I know Stane is after me – but I can't leave. I don't want to be a coward!" the Prince was almost begging the wizard.

* * *

"Wanda, c'mon girl…" Sharon lightly shook the witch, who slowly opened her eyes.

"Y-Yes, I am here…" she muttered, sitting up and taking a few deep breathes.

That's when she heard someone's voice and closed her eyes.

'Thor! That's good. But we're not leaving. Our friends should be arriving soon,' she told the Odinson back, biting her lip as it hurt her head.

* * *

Romanoff jumped into the clearing, not caring they saw her.

"Hold!" came a female voice as Nat put her hands in the air.

"I'm not here to fight Sif," the assassin spoke clearly as the said woman came closer.

"Widow? Why are you here then?" behind Sif were three men, one big and fat, the second small and serious and the third tall and amused.

"I need help," she admitted, taking the four by surprise.

"And what would that be?" the tall one came forth.

"I want Loki," her eyes were dead serious as the four shared a look.

"You must be mad!" the fat one was still in shock.

"I'm desperate. I could also use your help," she shrugged and lowered her arms.


	12. Chapter 12

At Sam's whisper, Clint followed the man's gaze.

"Well, shit. That makes getting them out there kinda difficult..." The Archer mumbled, following them with his eyes. There were too many guards following them. "Oh wait- i got an idea- Sam, can i leave you alone here? I need to get a good disguise..." Without really waiting for an answer, Clint hurriedly sneaked down towards the path, behind the last guard. Silently he took the man out and quickly changed into his armor, hiding bow and quiver underneath it. He even wore the helmet (even though he hated helmets) to not get unmasked too early. He then followed the others into the town. When he passed the gates, he looked around, trying to find Wanda and Sharon even though he knew it was in vain, since every sane human would have hid in this situation. Since he didn't find them (obviously), he tried something that felt weird to him, not being used to it. 'Wanda? Uhm, no idea how this works, but can you hear me? Would be nice and really helpful...'

* * *

"You alone can't do anything against Stane, Prince Antony. We need to leave, unless you want to die, because that's undoubtedly the reason Stane wants you to come to him." Thor continued to walk, pulling the Prince with him through the tunnel.

"You think I don't know that?" Tony tried to fight his way out of Thor's hand.

"Tony…" came a voice that made the Prince freeze as he looked over his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Stane was there, in his full, big armor. If Stark remembers right, it was magic proof and lighter than it looked.

"We're about to have guests… Be a good boy and meet with them."

* * *

"Calm down Steve…" James managed a smile on his face.

"I'm not… dying 'till… I get the bastard…" a humorless chuckle escaped him.

This was a hopeless situation, but he was so amused. Maybe it was because to him it felt familiar. Could be Steve's worry. He honestly didn't know…

"I am calm. It's just...two things. You're **too** calm, and this reminds me of too many situations from back then..." Steve mumbled lowly, then sighed. At least there are no civilians..."

"Silence!" the Red Skull hissed and pulled on the chains.

"Behold! Your precious city!" Schmidt grinned as the two looked at the burning remains.

"…Bravo… you didn't… do much of anything…" James' remark earned him yet another crack of the whip.

"Now then… shall we proceed with the execution?" Johan grinned and dismounted his horse.

"…no one's… watching genius…" Barnes coughed up some more blood.

"Oh worry not. I have my means," the Skull smirked and grabbed the assassin by his hair.

"I am honestly starting to rethink about keeping you as a slave… perhaps you'd do better as a pet," he forced the Winter Soldier's head up and down, until a small, fat man came forth.

"Is it time my lord?" the small man asked.

"Yes Zola it is…" Skull grinned and took a cloth Arnim had on him to tie it around Bucky's mouth.

"What do you think Zola? All it's missing is a dog collar," kneeing James in the stomach, the assassin groaned and would have fallen to his knees if Schmidt didn't have a hold on his head.

"You're a bastard, Skull" Steve hissed, glaring at both men. "An inhuman monster." He was struggling against his chains again, blood slowly flowing down his hands. The urge to punch Skull directly into the face was getting stronger, barely bearable.

* * *

"What-?" before Sam could actually know what was happening, Barton was already gone and he was left there, alone. He bit his lip and closed his eyes tight.

"I said I'd never use it again…" he told himself, but it didn't work.

"Damn," he hissed and rushed away and towards what was left of their Rebellion camp.

Quickly searching around, he found the spot. Moving away the earth around there, he felt the metal plates and dug under until he was able to take the metal lid off.

"…Sorry, Riley, I need to do this," he whispered and took out the package from under the lid.

* * *

'Barton?' Wanda blinked in surprise as she heard the archer.

'How did you? Why are you here? What's happening?' she quickly asked, with Sharon making sure there wasn't anyone around who could find them.

"This isn't good… no in the slightest…" Carter muttered.

* * *

"Then it is true… The Red is on the move…" Sif closed her eyes for a second.

"Yes, and I **need** Loki. Now," Romanoff insisted.

"…You do realize what you're asking…" Fandral wanted to be sure.

"He could turn on you… Kill you…" Hugan added.

"He is more powerful than you seem to give him credit," Volstagg swallowed.

"I'm aware of that!" the Widow yelled.

"But there is no other choice! I'm trying to save lives here! Trying to save the Kingdome! I don't care if you live here for the rest of your lives, but I'm not going to stand back and watch as the Red takes over and destroys everything!"

The four were silent as they listened to her. In the end, Sif took a step forward.

"You are correct… We have been hiding away for too long…" she turned to the three.

"We shall fight with you," putting her arm across her chest, Sif nodded.

"Good," Natasha was relived but kept it serious.

"Now, where is he?" the three males motioned to follow.

As she did, they lead her not too far away and before a cave, which had smoke coming out of it.

"Right here…" they nodded towards the entrance.

"Okay…" she nodded back. "You go on ahead. They need all the help they can get," she told before stepping into the cave, instantly feeling warm.

* * *

'Wow! It works! Cool!' For a moment Clint got a bit excited, before he got serious again. 'I uhm...tried just something? And Natasha said i should get Barnes and Rogers if possible. Currently I'm the last /soldier/ who entered the town. Sam is...i don't know. I left him at the edge of the forest, just before the gates. Where are you? Are you okay?'

"Hey you!" Someone spoke to Barton, who got out of his thoughts and saluted out of reflex. "Yes sir?" - He was fortunate enough to have thought about changing his voice before he answered.

"Take two other men and search through that alleyway. If anybody is still here, i want them dead."

"Understood sir." Clint saluted again and pointed to two other soldiers, gesturing them to follow.

'They are searching through the town. You better be in this alley, or you will have serious problems' He warned Wanda, walking in front of the other two soldiers, entering the first house to their right.

* * *

Thor couldn't do anything. He knew that armor, it was magic-prove. The mage clenched his teeth. He did not know what to do...

Attacking was not an option, obviously. He lowered his head and quietly mumbled some spells - he needed every bit of help he could get, so he used his magic to enhance his strength and speed.

Then he grabbed Antony, threw him over his shoulder, and ran, following the tunnel again. After he put some distance between himself and Stane, he spoke another spell, letting the tunnel behind them explode.

Working so much magic was exhausting, so he soon stopped and set the Prince down, catching his breath and fighting the headache. "We need to follow this tunnel until we arrive in the mountains."

* * *

"Wanda?" Sharon heard footsteps and wanted to see if she had support.

"It's Barton…" Maximoff quickly said.

"What?"

"Just – be ready. Two guards are with him."

* * *

"Okay, haven't tried this in a long time…" Sam mumbled and put something on his back.

"God, I hope I still know how to fly this thing…" he swallowed and pulled two strings while spreading his arms as a pair of wings opened from his back.

"So far so good," he grinned, looking over the edge of the boulder he was standing on. He could see the city right below.

* * *

"No! I'm sick of running!" Tony called fire in his eyes.

"I'm not getting you or Pepper killed because Stane wants me!" Stark knew those magic attacks Thor set wouldn't hold the man for long.

"Just – get her out of here! Make sure the people are safe. I can handle Stane!" and without much thought, Tony took the opportunity that the wizard was taking a moment, to run away and towards his 'uncle'.

"Stane!" he called, seeing as the old man has made his way past the destroyed tunnel.

"You wanted me? Well here I am!"

* * *

'Okay, Nat, stay calm…' she told herself, moving slowly and carefully in the darkness.

"Who goes there?" came a low, strong and inhuman voice.

"Natasha Romanoff. I need your help," she spoke back.

"The Black Widow…" it came again and the assassin heard something scratching the stone.

"What do you have to offer to the Great Loki?" in the following moment, she could see a large, green dragon head right before her eyes.

"Name your price."

* * *

Clint and the other two soldiers had divided when they had entered the house. The archer waited for a moment, acting as if he really was looking, before they reunited.

"Nothing."

"I didn't found anything, either..."

Clint nodded at their answers. "Same here...good. Upstairs then. I've got a feeling that something's there." The soldiers nodded and started walking. When the first of them was walking the creaking stairs upwards, Clint walked behind the second one and with one grip head him in a headlock, holding his mouth shut to keep him silent, and only let go when he fell unconscious. 'Could you take out the other one?' He asked Wanda meanwhile, seeing as the soldier was already upstairs.

Before Wanda could even warn her friend, Sharon swung her sword as she was hiding and cut the guard down, making him roll down and crash.

"So, what now?" Carter smiled and looked at her friend.

Wanda wanted to speak when she sensed something in the back of her head. Or more accurate, many things. Her power had recharged allowing her to do so.

"Rogers and Barnes… They're here… they're in danger…" her eyes were glowing as she spoke.

"Sam… he's near… right under us. No… above…" she didn't really have full control over what and when she sensed it.

"And… there is a great power coming…" as the light died down, Scarlet started panting.

"Hey, easy…" Sharon was by her side in moments.

* * *

Before Thor could say anything against the young Prince, he had already vanished, and Thor clenched his teeth. "Foolish, Prince Antony. Foolish and dumb. You're getting yourself killed, and i can't do anything against it - forgive me Lord Stark for not being able to protect your son." He looked back into the tunnel, before leaving it, with Pepper on his back. He then went to the cave-system, trying to find Jane.

* * *

"Thank you Captain, I take much pride in that," Skull smirked and released James, finally allowing him to fall to the ground.

"But worry not. You won't be here much longer. You won't have to see what I do to your dear friend," Red smirked and turned to Zola, completely ignoring the man at his feet.

"Now, prepare it. I want the whole Kingdome to bear witness to this," with a quick nod, Zola took rushed over to a stand which was still relatively whole and opened his bag. From it, he pulled a crystal, about the size of a bowl and set it on the wood. Chanting a few words and tossing some magic dust in the mix, the crystal glowed blue.

"All is set my lord. Everyone in the Kingdome shall receive your message."

James entered a coughing fit and tried to move as best he could, but it only looked like he was crawling into himself. His eyes were going from blurred to dark and slowly closing. The blood loss, infection and other wounds were starting to take its toll on him.

'Shit… I… can't… not yet…' he said to himself.

Steve's struggling intensified. "Buck! Hey Buck, don't sleep now! Don't die on me!" He didn't really care about this Zola or Skull anymore, instead sort of crawling closer to his (dying) best friend.

* * *

'Okay, here we go!' Sam called in his head, jumping off the bounder, holding his breath and spreading the wings. As they caught air, they forced him up and above the forest.

"Yeah!" he cheered, amazed it worked.

He was gliding his way towards the city and saw some figures moving around, but he couldn't really tell one from another so he kept flying around. And that's when he saw it. On the top of the hill. He couldn't help but smile as the army from the front lines arrived.

* * *

"Alright men!" Rhodes called, leading the charge.

"We swore an oath! To always fight for our Kingdome. So today, we fight to save it! From the Red and from Stane! Do not fear and do not falter! When you see an enemy, attack!" and with those words, the others cheered before the rode towards the city.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Things written like this are kinda like a voice-over in this chapter.**_

* * *

Naturally, Tony was no match for Stane. He tried, but failed in his attack, while his uncle took him by the arm and pulled him closer.

"Now Tony, that's not how Prince's should act," the older man smirked.

"This isn't how Kings should either!" Stark yelled.

"Oh but it is. Just in a better way than your father did," Stane pulled the boy after him, making their way out of the secret passage.

"Now, time to deliver you to our guests."

* * *

"Okay. Those two in danger - could have bet on that. Sam...Above us?" Clint who just came upstairs, stopped at a window and leaned outside as far as possible and looked to the sky.

"Is that a...bird? Ah...uhm- okay no that's Sam. Why is Sam flying? How?" Clint was amazed and confused at the same time, but got back into the house anyway, getting out of the armor - at first throwing the helmet away (well, not exactly throwing, because that would have made too much noise) "Damn that thing was squeezing my brain...you okay, Wanda? What are we going to do now? Is that great force on our side? Ah- stop asking so many questions, Barton. You're getting ahead of yourself. I will go and search a way to a house where i got a clean sight on wherever Barnes and Rogers are, and am close enough to get to them fast enough..." And with that the Archer, now only in his normal clothes, made his way out of the house, making a beeline to the spot in a house where he could see the place Rogers and Barnes where held captive.

* * *

'Aw crap Steve…' he thought seeing his friend move. 'C'mon Barnes, you wanna die like a dog?' he gritted his teeth and found more of his consciousness. From the corner of his eyes he saw something in the air, but couldn't tell what it was.

"Oh Captain," Skull smirked as he watched Rogers.

"Now I'm actually thinking about keeping you as a pet as well," he smirked and got in the way of Steve.

Rogers spit to the ground before Skulls shoes, glaring at him, but saying nothing. He looked around, accidentally looking upwards (he really didn't knew why). He barely could stop himself from looking too surprised, when he saw someone flying there...'Sam? If he's here, maybe the others too...' He thought, searching the houses for other faces he knew. He found one, when he looked towards the house a bit left of them, on the what seemed to be the second floor - it was Barton. 'Wanda has to be here too...and Sharon then too...' he thought.

"Schmidt!" came a call as everyone turned their attention there.

"Stane. I see you have the prince," Johan grinned as Obadiah carried Stark over his shoulder.

"Put me down you bastard!" Tony yelled until he was dropped onto the mud, right next to Steve.

"Yes, are things prepared here?" Stane asked and raised an eyebrow at the two chained people.

"They are," Skull answered before following his gaze.

"Adorable are they not? If only Rogers was as obedient as his friend," he sighed and turned towards Zola, but not before grabbing Steve's chains and pulling him along.

"Let's make a show shall we?" Stane grabbed Stark again as both prisoners were put atop the execution plat form.

"Try and escape," Skull smirked at Rogers.

"And your friend will suffer more than you believe possible."

* * *

'C'mon, where can they be?' Wilson asked, losing altitude slowly. And then he managed to see a few figures on the main yard – four or three looking very familiar.

'Oh shit!' he panicked seeing two were about to be hung.

* * *

"Wanda, you feeling alright?" Sharon asked after the witch seemed to relax.

"Yes, I'm fine… But we should get out as well… There are men arriving," she smiled slightly while Carter helped her to her feet. A few seconds later, cries and screams could be heard as metal clashed with metal inside and outside the walls.

"Leave none standing!" Rhodes called, stabbing a Red and turning around.

"Take the wounded away! Any who can, get to the inside! Secure the Prince!" he ordered and the knights complied.

* * *

"So? What do you say?" Nat asked, not backing down from the large dragon.

"Hmm… tempting…" Loki seemed to smile.

"But is there not more you can do?"

"Okay you know what? Screw it. You don't want my offer, fine. I can work without you," she turned to leave when a large, scaly leg stopped her.

"I never said no…"

"So?"

"…I accept."

"Good. Let's go."

* * *

Clint was frowning. Well, this was not looking good. From what he could see, Barnes was more or less half-dead, and Rogers was going to hang in a few minutes. The Red were fighting against the Soldiers from the front line, obviously, outside the gates - oh, well, that actually was a sort of good kind of news, he guessed. "How do I take out everyone around the execution platform and don't end up getting those two or three killed...?" He whispered to himself, bow and arrow at the ready, but not aiming yet.

"We really could use some help here...damn it Natasha, whatever you plan, it better be good..."

* * *

Barnes finally managed to get the cloth out of his mouth, but that pretty much felt like he ran a marathon. Taking a few deep breathes, he moved slightly.

"Hey… Skull…" James managed. He had to buy more time. For anyone to do something. But as luck would have it, Schmidt was ignoring him.

"C-C'mon… big guy…" he had no idea where he found strength to speak, let alone smile.

"Didn't you… say somethin'… 'bout makin'… me watch…?" everything hurt but he got what he wanted as Johan turned around, an amused look on his face.

"A last attempt to try something? It'll fail," despite that, Red shrugged and nodded to one of the guards to pick up the Winter Soldier and bring him closer, not to gently.

"Fool," Skull smirked before turning his attention back at the two on the plat forms.

"Begin," he ordered and Zola moved the crystal next to his master.

* * *

" _ **People of the Iron Kingdome,"**_ he started his voice and face appearing in everyone's heads, even those who were fighting.

" _ **Today is a new dawn!"**_ a shadow moved out of the cave and moved its large wings, the woman holding tightly onto its neck.

" _ **Today… the old ways die!"**_ Sif and the Warriors Tree were making their way into the field with soldiers, some who kept fighting, but most were just too dazed to move.

" _ **Today, I become your new lord and master!"**_ Sam took a deep breath before he dived down, not sure where he was going to hit as the Skull was before his eyes.

" _ **Today, all you know changes!"**_ Wanda and Sharon were looking with horror out the window, but they couldn't move.

" _ **Today… The Red becomes your new master!"**_ with that, new images appeared, those of Steve and Tony on the platform, the ropes already around their necks.

" _ **Today is the day your Prince dies!"**_ Rhodes froze at his spot seeing Tony like that.

" _ **Today you legendary knight dies!"**_

* * *

Steve's mind was oddly calm. Not what he would have expected when someone just told the folk that he would die, rope already around his neck. He even thought about smiling (though it was merely a weak smirk). At least he was the one who died, and even though it was selfish, he was glad that he didn't have to see Buck die again, since that was far worse than a broken neck thanks to some rope could ever be. It was like his soul got frozen, and then shattered to pieces, with some pieces missing - they had fallen down the canyon with Buck. He had thought that it was irreparable, but now that Buck was back and alive (even though he was sort of dying again), Steve felt strangely at ease upon facing death.

Meanwhile, Clint did anything but feel at ease. He was aiming now, at the rope which would undoubtedly soon be taut, when the ground beneath Rogers would vanish. He also pretty much ignored the Skull's speech, claiming it to be something boring about 'yeah I'm your new king you peasants' or something along those lines in his head.

Far into the mountains, Thor tensed up. He felt a great power nearing, something so powerful, dangerous, he hadn't felt in a long time. Originally he had thought that this mighty power had been long since forgotten...

* * *

Okay, so maybe reminding Skull he had to watch wasn't his smartest move. It sure as hell didn't make him feel better – only worse. So, was this how Steve felt? Helpless and scared? But then he recalled – they weren't alone.

"What is the matter boy?" Skull seemed to have caught on.

"…End of the line…" he smiled as something fell from the sky down at Zola and crushed the crystal he had in his hands.

"What-?" Schmidt turned quickly, shocked as he saw a man stand up.

"Okay, that went better than I thought," Sam felt dizzy.

"HANG THEM! NOW!"

* * *

"Sharon, get ready. We're needed," Wanda said, turning to her friend.

"Right," Carter nodded, grabbed her sword and the two quickly made their way outside.

* * *

With the crystal broken, the illusion disappeared and the men outside were still somewhat lost.

"FOR THE KINGDOME!" Rhodes yelled, cutting off a head. The others, both enemy and ally recovered and their battle continued.

* * *

"This is the place!" Nat called, seeing the Iron from above.

"Ah, this place… It brings back memories", Loki roared and came down, his shadow covering the men battling outside.

"Remember-"

"Only the Reds," and with that, the dragon opened its mouth to breath out fire, killing many of the Red Empire soldiers.

* * *

He couldn't help but grin when he heard Buck's words - and then everything went fast. Sam crashed down, destroying the crystal, but Steve didn't even have the time to properly react surprised to it. Within the split of a second he lost the ground beneath his feed and felt how the rope was strangling him. 'So it will be the slower death by suffocation, no broken neck...' were his thoughts.

Well. That was until an arrow happened to cut the rope he was dangling from.


	14. Chapter 14

Clint was more than just surprised when Sam dropped on the fat man, shattering the crystal. It was good that he was already aiming at the rope though, since the next moment Steve and the Prince were hanging. He let go of his arrow, cutting the rope Steve was dangling from, and then contemplated for a short moment if he should cut the rope of the Prince, too - and he decided that yes, he would. So he aimed again and shot, cutting the second rope too (even though Antony was struggling and therefore it was quite a bit harder to aim at the moving rope). Damn, that prince was barely older than a kid, and he wouldn't let a kid die.

...and then came another shock.

Was that a roar? And god damn it, were that wings? And FIRE?

'Calm down, Clint. Everything will be okay. Just...accept it...' he thought, concentrating back on the scene down around the execution platform.

* * *

Steve was down. That was the first thing that registered in his mind. After that, everything was… out of his control. He bit the guard who was wearing gloves, which made the said guard release him. Before he hit the ground, he kicked the guards sword out of his hand and while mid-air, towards Steve. As he collided with the mud, the air was knocked out of him, but that would have come anyway, as he saw A FREAKING DRAGON in the sky. He opened his mouth wider not sure how to even FEEL let alone react. And then he caught something red flowing around the lizard.

'Okay, I'm losing my mind,' he looked like an absolute idiot. He could also see Schmidt rather angry and moving towards him. Naturally, the assassin was a sitting duck.

* * *

After Sam regained his bearings, he thought it was too late, but sighed in relief he saw the ropes cut. Acting quickly, he grabbed the first thing near him (which was a vase) and threw it at Skull, distracting him long enough for a ROAR to wash over them. Apparently, the bad guys heard it to as they froze and turned their eyes to the sky.

"YOU'RE KIDDING?!" Sam **didn't know how to cope with A DRAGON** so he just said what was on his mind. A groan knocked him back long enough to speed towards Barnes, grab him and get him out of harms ways, to where Tony and Steve were.

* * *

"WANDA?!" Sharon called, dropping the sword as she saw the flying lizard.

"Yes… I see it… It is the magic I sensed," the witch swallowed but was the least fazed.

"We must move!" she pulled Carter, who was still frozen, towards the execution grounds.

'Steve! Sam! James! Clint! If you can hear me, that dragon is on our side for now!'

* * *

This was a long day for him. First he finds out his 'uncle' was working with the enemy, letting the Red taking over, trying to kill him. Then he was about to be killed but was saved… somehow, he wasn't sure. And now, he was surrounded by rebels and A DRAGON was FLYING above his head! So, yeah, it was a bit much and he just collapsed. Screw this! He wanted to sleep…

* * *

"Easy with the fire!" Nat hissed, seeing some of the Iron Knights were caught in it.

"Then they should stay out of the way," Loki answered.

"Fine, land there!" she pointed to the main yard, but she didn't really know what was happening until she was right above it.

"JAMES! STEVE! SAM!" she yelled, worried for them until more familiar faces came to view.

"Only the Skull! The rest – if you even singed them I'll make sure to kill you!"

"No need to be so aggressive…"

* * *

Steve wheezed, trying to get the rope away from his neck. In the end he cut it with the sword Buck had thrown/kicked towards him, hastily taking air in. Then he sat up. "Buck! Sam! You alright?" His voice was pretty hoarse, and he felt a strange kind of Deja-vu rushing through his mind, since they were - once again - under an execution platform. "...is that a dragon?" he looked up "And is that..."

* * *

"Natasha?" Clint asked loudly, seeing the red-haired woman sitting on the dragons back. The thing with the 'accept things' theory was getting harder and harder, but he would think about that later, right now he needed to leave this goddamn house because the dragon was close to destroying it with his tail and/or wings. So the archer jumped out of the window and rolled into a half-safe-place, where he aimed at some frozen-in-shock guards still standing next to Skull, taking them out. Then, when he saw the opportunity to do so, he ran over to the others. "Hey. Sam. You can fly? How? Barnes. You're alive. Sort of. Good. I will go and find Banner. Again. Rogers. You're alive too. Really I've got enough from shooting ropes to safe one of you guys, so please, avoid getting hung for a while, okay? And you are Antony, right? You look about to pass out any second. Any idea where Wanda and Sharon are? ...what was the last thing i wanted to say...ah, yes. Why is Natasha riding the dragon?"

* * *

"Thor?" Jane approached the mage. "Is everything okay?"

Thor shuddered, but awoke from his trance. "Yes. Yes, it seems like it. Something mighty, something that should long be forgotten, fights right at this moment, and it seems it fights in our favor."

* * *

"Oh perfect…" James groaned, eyes closed and teeth gritted. He really should stop moving around. He is dying and should be dead a good while ago… But being the stubborn son of a stepfather he was still alive.

"This is officially the most fucked up week ever…" everyone probably said as Barton arrived.

"Old equipment. Me and my partner used it."

"You bet! Ouch… Dying? Pfff! What's that…" he held his side and spotted something glittering not too far from where Skull and his boys were.

"Oh look… my arm…" yep, it was official. He was losing his mind. Well, yeah, the blood was gone.

Tony didn't even bother anymore. He just fell back and was out. He'll hear all about it tomorrow.

"Everyone!" Wanda called, dragging Sharon behind her, who was slowly getting it together.

"You're all alive!" the witch hugged James (again) first, choking him some more.

"Anyone else see the-" Carter was back with them.

"Yeah."

"Okay… just checking…"

"Guys!" Nat smiled and waved from the dragon, while said Dragon ate two of the guards.

"Hmm… blood. Someone's near death!" Loki licked his lips/jaws before getting a glare.

"Humor woman," he rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Skull.

"…What are you?" Loki questioned, tense.

* * *

"A dragon… Wonderful. My power shall never be questioned when I kill one," Johan smirked and pulled out a small, blue cube from a pocket. Crushing it in his hand, his body started changing into that of a dragon, this one red.

"You're joking!" the humans didn't even know if they should be surprised.

About then, Stane woke up after getting knocked out by Sam falling near him. Shaking his head, the old man looked in horror. He tried to get to his feet, but found himself surrounded by a magic field.

* * *

"Okay. Okay. Another Dragon. That thing over there is your arm?" Clint asked the Winter Soldier, before turning to Wanda. "Can you do anything against his wounds? And Steve's too? I will get the arm, hopefully..." He gulped, looking to where the arm was.

Far too close to the red dragon's legs for his liking, but the other ones either just crashed down a pretty high amount of meters, were deadly wounded, nearly strangled to death, or busy with a riding a dragon or magic.

"Hey, Sharon-get ready to catch that arm" he instructed, and waited for an opportunity to go and make a run for the arm, mapping out a way to seek shelter before the legs of the red dragon could crush him. (Or find another way to kill him)

"Yey!" James called as he saw the scarlet around him, smiling.

"…Um, that you?" Sam asked, bandaging up Steve as he looked at the assassin.

"No… He has lost a lot of blood," Maximoff frowned and focused on the wounds.

"Wait, did he say something about an arm?" Sharon blinked. There was another dragon here. WHY WAS NO ONE ELSE FREAKING OUT?

"Yep, Winter's," Wilson said and smiled as the said man was apparently getting his head back.

"Ouch…" he muttered, holding his head.

"What happened?" he asked as the witch helped him sit.

"You almost died."

"Oh… that again… Never works…"

* * *

"What are you doing idiot!" Nat called, holding tighter around Loki's neck.

"Silence woman!" the green dragon barked back and stood on his back legs.

"You think I fear you?" Skull growled, doing the same.

"This is my stop then!" Romanoff balanced herself and jumped, landing directly atop her boyfriend.

"…ouch…" came from under.

"Hey, you're soft," she grinned and got off him.

"Barton! Get back here!" the Widow called, seeing the archer messing around.

* * *

"Was that the last of them?" Rhodes asked, as he stood surrounded by the dead bodies.

"Aye, it was," he turned quickly, weapon at the ready as he saw the four.

"It's you…" he lowered his weapon.

"I'm guessing the dragon is your mess?"

"Actually…" Sif sighed.

"It was from the Black Widow. You should thank her."

* * *

"You idiot" Steve muttered, glad that Bucky was on his way to get better (though he really could have spared himself the comment about dying never works). He was only mildly surprised when suddenly Natasha landed on top of his best friend.

Seemed to be normal around this group.

* * *

Clint once again decided that he had to be crazy. He must have lost his mind some time before, he didn't knew when, and he also didn't want to think about it **while he was dodging Dragons**. Well, at least he was getting closer to the arm, so he could grab it and throw it to Sharon - but that costed him some time to roll out of the way of the next dragon tail, which casually hit him to the next wall.

Or rather, **right through it**.

For a moment everything was black, but then his vision came back and he groaned. "Okay...they really owe me. And i think i deserve some apple pie when i get home..." He spoke mostly to himself, not wanting to get up yet - mostly because everything would hurt. But he got up anyway. "I'm okay. Still alive. For now anyway..." he said, searching his way back to the execution platform (well, mapping it out in his mind), while waiting for his opportunity to run over to it.

(He also counted how many broken or cracked bones he would have, and was thankful that the wall he crashed through was only wood and not made out of stone...)

* * *

"Oh hey Rogers," Nat waved at the Captain as if only not seeing he was there.

"So… what happened?" she added, pushing Sam and Sharon out of the way of a tail casually.

"Well," Barnes stretched his arms, already feeling better now that he was healed.

"Me and Steve got caught. You probably know that," James pulled Natasha towards him and out of the way of the flying table.

"Me and Clint went through the forest. As you can see, I got my old equipment," Sam grinned and turned his back to her, while at the same time evading the wood.

"We ran into Thor. Really nice guy. Oh and we cleared the city," Sharon seemed to have decided she was insane and went with it.

"Did I mention he had me like a dog?" Bucky brought up. He saw the Widow twitch at everything she heard.

"So… you're all lost without me," she sighed and pushed Stark so he was next to Steve – safest place around here.

"What's your story?" Wilson raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Dragon? Not normal, even for us," Bucky shrugged.

"Guys?" Wanda looked at them as they turned to her.

"Can we do this later? We have two rampaging dragons here…"

"Oh right! Almost forgot…"

"H-HEY! RELASE ME!" Stane yelled across the yard as the rebels all leaned to the side to be able to see him.

"…Should we?"

"Let him get eaten?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Isn't that too fat?"

"Nah, I'm pretty sure they'd chew him."

"True. Look at all the fat!"


	15. Chapter 15

Clint, who had miraculously survived the way back over, heard the last bit of the conversation. "You know that it's really disgusting to chew on raw fat? As a hunter - which those dragons usually are, at least in the stories I tell my children - I would skin him first and cut all the unnecessary fat away, but I guess with those mouths they would rather eat him in one go than going through the trouble of skinning him..." He sat down besides Steve, casually avoiding a chair (wherever that came from) "Why are they throwing around furniture again...?" he asked, not really meaning it serious.

How should he keep it serious anyway? If he would, he would go nuts. Even more than he was already, obviously.

"It's dragons. They're probably shitting gold," James shrugged and finally got his arm attaching it back to where it should be.

"AH! I feel whole again!" he cracked a few more bones.

"You're so cheesy!" Nat rolled her eyes.

"You love it."

"Hey, get a room!" Sam shook his head.

"I forgot how it's like with you guys," Sharon laughed.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Wanda raised an eyebrow.

"What can we do?"

"They're dragons!"

"We're human…"

"Mostly anyway."

"You can."

"You got magic."

"Feel free."

"Don't get killed!"

"…You are all in utter disbelieve aren't you…?" Maximoff sighed.

"Yep!" "Absolutely!" "Hey look! Fire!"

James and Natalia grabbed Sam and Sharon before they got fried.

"HEY! Overgrown lizards! Get a room!" Carter yelled.

"Humans… always a wonder…" Loki sighed before flapping his wings.

"Come. There are more appropriate places for dragons!"

"Coward!" Skull hissed, but didn't follow. Instead he turned to the rebels.

"You. Woman. You are dead. I shall keep the men as pets," the red dragon smirked, opening his mouth wide, showing his sharp teeth.

It seemed that knocked them back to reality as they all jumped to their feet, weapons at the ready.

"…If we live through this, I want to get married," Sharon whispered.

"Really? Why?" the assassin duo didn't take their eyes off the lizard.

"Don't know… just want to do it…"

"I'll keep using this if we live…" Sam already had his wings out.

"We're doing this?" the assassins sighed.

"I'm going to start healing magic…"

"Seems so…" they shared a look.

"We'll improvise."

"When i survive this, you seriously owe me. And i need to work on the farm. I hope they didn't burn it to the ground..."

"Clint, focus. You're starting to drift..."

"Give me some credit, Rogers, I got pulled into this weirdness maybe three days ago or something."

Steve chuckled and shook his head. "I'm not so long part of it myself-"

"You've known Barnes for your whole life."

"True, but-"

"Guys, Dragon, focus, now."

"Yes Uncle Sam..." they answered in sync.

"Hey, why am I the Uncle now?!"

"I need a point higher up, and where he got his weak point. I guess, maybe, his mouth? It looks less...armored with scales and all" Clint then stated, more or less ignoring Sam (though he grinned at him).

"Barton, go with Sam. Get on the patrol tower. Rogers, James, you two are on ground duty. Make sure that thing can't move. Sharon! Keep watch over Wanda!" Nat quickly dished out orders as Red started attacking.

"What about you?" Barnes asked, doing a flip to avoid the talons.

"I'll keep his eyes on me," Romanoff grinned and sprinted forward, sliding under the dragon's legs, sword raised and brushing against his stomach.

"Hahaha! You think your puny weapon can harm me?" Skull-Dragon laughed, using his tail to try and knock the Black Widow away.

* * *

"C'mon Steve!" Bucky grinned, holding a chain.

"Remember Dernier when he was drunk? How everything almost killed him," he took another pair of the chains and locked the shackles together.  
"Yeah, i remember" Steve dodged a cupboard

"Dugan always sneaked some alcohol into his drinks to see and find out how he would avoid death this time" he took his shield, which had been taken by some guard before and used it to deflect some stones - apparently some stone wall just had been destroyed.

* * *

"I need some time. Never before have I tried to fight a dragon," Wanda sat on the ground, crossed her legs and straightened her back. Then she put had hands on her knees, the middle and thumb finger touching each other. She muttered a few magic words and in moments, she started levitating.

"…That's so cool," Sharon whispered but knocked the incoming table away with her sword.

* * *

"Okay Clint, up we go!" Wilson nodded and grabbed the archer, getting out of the way of the large wing just in time before flying to the watch tower.

For a split moment, the archer was shocked - who flies in this time/era anyway - and then they landed already. "Wuhuu! That's awesome!" He cheered a bit, before growing serious again. (He had to cough a bit at the dust the red Dragon just had unconsciously produced by destroying a house made out of stone.)

"Okay. Targets? I would say eyes, nose maybe, and the inner mouth, like tongue and stuff?"

* * *

Thor concentrated on the things in the town. There weren't many living beings, but he felt the pulsing Aura of the Scarlett Witch getting stronger again. He 'knocked' on said power.

'Do you need any help or shall I shield the peoples here?' he asked politely. 'I could also lend you some of my strength if needed.'

* * *

"Right. So, that time he purposely started putting stuff in his way," James rolled to the side and made a dash to get behind the Dragon.

"Natalia! How's riding a dragon?" he called, ducking under the tail.

"Fun. But you need balance," she answered, throwing a vase into Red's eye.

"Great," using the distraction, Barnes jumped on the tail, holding on tightly with his metal arm.

"Okay, now this better work," he nodded towards Rogers, indicating he can knock the dragon, before gaining more ground and jumping off the tail as it swung, so he landed on the back.

"What?!" Skull hissed, feeling something move on his scales.

"Hey! Over here!" Romanoff called, stabbing the overgrown lizard with her sword, earning a hiss.

"Rogers, whenever you're ready!" she called, blocking the talon with her sword.

While Buck was climbing on Skull's back, Steve got into position. When he got the call, he threw his shield with every ounce of strength he possessed against the leg(s) of the dragon, knocking it away. The next moment he threw the shackles Buck made up to his best friend - and then ducked, because the pebbles, dust and wood cloud from the house the dragon destroyed when his leg was knocked away reached him.

* * *

"Wanda?" Sharon asked as she saw the witch struggle slightly.

'Thor. If you are sure everyone is safe, we could use some help. If nothing else, to make sure no one else interferes. We are not sure how this will end, but we have a plan. Should someone intervene, it could ruin that,' Maximoff explained quickly, still gathering her magic.

* * *

"Okay Clint, they're in place. How many can you fire at once?" Wilson grinned and picked up a spare bow. If this works, the mouth should be wide open.

"At one target, five- at various...maximum is three." He said, taking an arrow and firing it at the dragon's eye. Then he took five arrows, and started aiming. "Let's hope his skin isn't too fat so we can hit an artery to make him bleed out. I don't this would make enough damage to kill him otherwise." The archer focused, calming down his breathing. Every muscle was tense.

* * *

Thor nodded. "Jane, i must go. Make sure no one leaves the caves until I or someone I send tells you so," he advised, before teleporting to the town, right next to Wanda.

He started casting a spell to create a dome over the town, keeping everyone in who was inside it, and everyone out who was outside. To keep the dome, he had to raise his arms and keep chanting, but he also tried to give some of his energy to Wanda. He was sure she could need it.

"Wah! Thor?" Sharon blinked seeing the wizard suddenly appear. But seeing how he set up a barrier she relaxed.

"Thor…" came from above as Loki was still watching everything.

"These humans… they just might kill a dragon…" the green one mumbled, landing down on the wall, watching what was happening.

* * *

As James got the chain, he had to hold on tighter as the dragon started fumbling. But he got it together soon, and climbed its back while Nat kept it busy.

"Here we go!" he grinned using his metal arm to toss the chain to the right just as the dragon planned to bite the Captain. As it flew across its mouth, he grabbed it on the other side, pulling with all his strength.

"How does it feel?" he smirked, teeth gritted and not letting up even after the dragon started going crazy, trying to get the chain out of its mouth.

"You cannot hold me!" Skull roared, running his head into a wall to try and get the assassin off his back. But it didn't really work, as Barnes was holding onto it as if his life depended on it (it kinda did).

Steve was getting to the execution platform, a bit surprised to see his friend Thor there, but seeing as the mage (both mages, actually) were quite busy, he delayed the greeting to...sometime later, and instead started to shield them from the things Skull threw around when he went on the rampage.

Thor himself, as was said, was busy chanting, but had heard Loki. He decided to not say anything about it, and just supported Wanda and the dome to the best of his possibilities.

"This way big guy!" pulling on the chains, Buck forced Red's head to be straight in front of the archer.

"Barton! That's your cue!" Romanoff yelled, covering her head as stones were thrown around.

Clint, still standing on the roof, smirked. "I got him."

And then he let the arrows go.

They hit the dragon right where the archer wanted them to go. He had seen a large, pulsing artery in the back of the dragon's throat, and that's exactly where he had aimed at. Blood gushed out of the wound, with so much pressure behind it that it washed the arrows away.

"AGHAGAH!" Red screamed and shook so much, Barnes couldn't hold on any longer and was thrown off, flying to one side and landing in the mass of wooden stands.

Natalia ran towards the execution platform, but got drowsed with blood none the less as the dragon started screaming and raging.

"Wanda! Anytime!" everyone yelled, and just at that moment, the witch opened her eyes, red energy surrounding her so much one couldn't see her face. Putting both hands on the ground, the red magic flew directly towards the red Dragon, and created a crimson red bubble around it.

Skull tried to break it, but the witch had gathered too much power and didn't even flinch as the talons attacked the bubble. And there was one reason for it – the dragon was spitting out blood faster than the ocean can swallow you up. The bubble kept all the blood inside, filling up and eventually trapping Red. Dragons can't really breathe blood, so it only took a bit before the movements stopped and the Skull drowned in his own liquid. Lifting her arms, Wanda intertwined her fingers with one and other, closed her eyes, and the bubble quickly crushed what else there was left inside, before vanishing into thin air, leaving only the strong smell of blood.

When it all ended, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and would have collapsed, had Carter not caught her in time.


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, so this is the last chapter of ' _Dark Ages_ '! I hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites this rp-turned-fanfiction got (and maybe will get in the future, should somebody read this after it's finished)! **

_**Words written like this are Narration in this chapter.**_

* * *

"Is it over?" Sam asked, mouth open as he watched what happened before him.

"It is…" Natalia worded, before starting to smile.

"You did it!" she yelled, throwing her hand in the air.

"Dragon Slayers huh… sounds good," Barnes grinned as he picked himself up and walked to the group.

"Wanda! That was incredible!" Sharon called, looking at the witch.

"T-Thank you…" Maximoff managed a weak smile on her face.

A few seconds later, cheers, cries, calls and yells could be heard from the wall, the knights who were fighting there saw what happened through the barrier.

"Hmm..." Loki seemed to be impressed before he flapped his wings and took flight.

"Woman," he called, turning his head to Nat.

"Remember our deal..." without another word, he flew away.

Clint laughed, not really believing they just...killed a dragon. "Haha...I don't know if my son will be happy or sad when i tell him we killed a dragon...he's huge fan of them..." He was still chuckling. "Sam, can you bring me down?"

"Sure," The flyman grinned widely and flew down, together with the archer.

"Everyone alive? More or less anyway?" Barnes asked, before he saw Nat.

"Not. A. Word." she warned, the blood dripping off her.

"It looks good on you," he grinned, trying to keep the smile off.

"Really? Thanks!" she smirked and hugged him, rubbing off half the blood on him.

"Looks better on you," she nodded when she pulled back.

"Seriously, get a room!" Sam rolled his eyes as he and Barton landed.

"Wanda, you okay?" Wilson asked, looking at the witch.

"After some rest… maybe a bit of tea," she answered, nodding to Sharon who was helping her stand.

"We should get an award or something," Carter laughed, still not believing what happened.

"Yeah," James nodded, and put a foot on Stane, who was trying to crawl away.

Thor meanwhile let his arms fall down to his side and took a deep breath in. Silently he watched after the dragon.

"Thor!"

"Ah, friend Steve. I am glad to see you are up and alive." He turned around.

"Same goes to you. Thanks for your help."

Thor shook his head. "I see it is my duty. Besides, one should always help one's friends. How is Prince Antony doing?"

Steve gestured to the unconscious form on the ground and Thor sighed. "I warned him to not go. Seems like it was a bit too much for him."

"Yeah, probably..." Steve then turned around to Natasha. "The dragon said something about a deal?"

"…" Natasha was silent for a few seconds before turning to Thor.

"I don't know what your connection with Loki is…" she started.

"But he wants me to tell you 'Ragnarok' is coming."

Thor frowned deeply and stood up, after he made sure that Prince Antony really was just sleeping.

"Ragnarok...I see. Thank you. I will go now, I have some things to do. It was a pleasure assisting you in this fight." He indicated a bow with a simple nod, before teleporting to an (unknown) position.

"That was weird," Sam blinked after Thor disappeared.

"He is in great distress…" Wanda muttered, finally being able to stand in her own.

"Hey, guys - what should we do with Stane and Prince Unconscious here?" Clint asked, perching next to Antony.

"I think we should wake him up, but I got no idea for Stane" Steve shook his head slightly apologizing.

"I got some ideas" Clint stated, while smacking Antony a few times (lightly) in the face to wake the prince up "He threatened my family after all. But i guess it's not my place to make a decision."

"AGH!" Tony shot up, eyes wide open.

"What the hell happened?" he asked, looking around, more than confused.

"We saved your life and the Kingdome," Natasha shrugged.

"You're welcome by the way," Carter laughed.

"Aha…" Stark stared at them blankly, before growing a bit more serious.

"I see… yeah…" he held his head, a small groan escaping him.

"I owe you… all of you. We all do," he looked at the rebels.

* * *

"Get off me cretin!" Stane called, trying to push James away.

"Well, feel free to do what you want. It's mostly up to you and Steve," Barnes shrugged.

"D-Do you know who I am?" Stane yelled, the assassin looking bemused at him.

"Besides the guy who tried to kill the King and betrayed the Iron to the Red?" Wilson shrugged.

"One dead man walking," Romanoff grinned and crossed her arms.

"We could let him starve, Steve. What do you think?"

"Well, he is fat after all..."

The Captain and the Archer were already contemplating what to do with Stane.

"But it would take a long time."

"That's true too. Given that my farm still stand- oh wait. Hey. Fatty." Clint turned directly to Stane. "Does my farm still stand? And before you think about spitting out at me, remember that were deciding if you live or if not. And you aren't really on my good side."

Stane swallowed the saliva he just was about to spit out. "I did not give the order to burn it down or destroy it otherwise."

"Well, that's better than nothing. I guess you didn't stop your soldiers from taking everything they could?"

Stane kept silent - resulting in a nice punch on his nose. "Ahhh! How dare you-" After the glare he got from both Steve and Clint, he shut up. "Steve, what do you think about taking his private gold, getting my family everything these soldiers took, and giving the rest to you, the rebels, or those without a roof over their head?"

"I'd agree with that," Nat nodded. She could use a bit more gold.

"Nah," James shook his head and got a weird look.

"Use the money from fatty here for the Iron. We'll will take out what's left of the Red. After all, we still owe them for what happened to our friends," he grinned, stepping off Stane and forcing him up.

"That's… actually a good idea," Romanoff stared at him.

"Oh c'mon! Who do you think saved this guy's ass all the time?" the Winter Soldier pointed at Steve.

"As for that offer Prince," Carter smiled and leaned closer to him.

"We'd like some work. Like real work. Live normally here," Sharon said.

"We don't have a place anymore… don't have much of a choice where to live…" Sam sighed.

"…Of course," Stark blinked, a bit surprised by what they wanted and stood up.

"My Prince!" Rhodes called as he rushed to Stark, weapon drawn. Other knights quickly followed and surrounded the rebels.

"No one move!" Sitwell called, spear right at Natalia's neck.

"Everyone, STAND DOWN!" Tony called, demanding attention.

"But, my Lord-"

"I gave an order!"

"Listen to him!" Rhody called, standing back, the others hesitatingly following.

"Good. Do you have any idea who these people are?" Stark asked, motioning to the rebels.

"They're the Rebellion. They've been fighting against us."

"True, but today, they saved me and this Kingdome. They revealed massive plots against me and the Kingdome, such as my Uncle working with Schmidt. They prevented a catastrophe. For that reason, any and all charges against them are gone. They will, if they wish so, live here, in the Iron, as they wish," he turned to the rebels.

"What is your answer?" they shared a look, and smiled.

"We accept," they bowed their heads.

* * *

 _ **The horror of what happened was never truly forgotten. Many dared not to even leave their house at first. The people who were in hiding at the mountains returned home, only to find their 'home' in ruins. But that did nothing to stop them. And then Stark was crowned king.**_

"This is a new beginning!" Tony gave a speech.

"The old Iron, the one molded my Stane, was destroyed. From the ashes of this, shall rise a new one! One who shall be just, honest and caring, like my father wished. I promise you this, on my word and on my life as your new King! I simply hope you accept it."

 _ **The new King was met with great love. After news of what happened with Stane spread, many didn't know what to do. But now they knew. They would follow him.**_

 _ **But what of our other heroes? What happened to them? Well, you have to read it to believe it.**_

* * *

"Alright ladies, let us begin shall we?" _**Sam Wilson returned to the army. Taking a spot as a trainer, he also picked up his sword and wings when the call was made.**_

"Alright men, we're wasting time! Let's go!" _**Sharon Carter became the first woman commander in the army. And, there was something happening between her and the Captain of the Iron.**_

"My lord, there seems to be another visitor," _**Steve Rogers went back to his old place, serving the King of the Iron. He also took command of the army if need be.**_

"Then you add three pellets of orchid flower," _**Wanda Maximoff became the first Wizard or Witch to use her magic for healing arts, as well as teach the next generations.**_

"This is what? The fifth one this week." "Six, but that old lady didn't count." _**Natasha Romanoff and James Barnes took on the roles of personal protectors of the King, killing any assassin or preventing an attempt at the King's life. From time to time they would join the fights elsewhere, Barnes joining his best friend and Romanoff getting information.**_

 _ **Well, and for Clint Barton - he returned to his farm with his family and continued being a farmer.**_

 _ **Though he never locked his bow too far away, and when asked, joined the army and his friends without hesitation. Also, somehow, every weekend they got visited by said friends. It was a miracle. Or maybe just the smell of Laura's apple pie...**_

* * *

"Com'on Papa! Tell us another story!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Another one...? But it's already late, children should sleep now."

"I'm not a child anymore, Papa" protested Cooper, pouting a bit. Clint sighed.

"Okay. But that's the last one."

The children cheered, and so the archer started a new story.


End file.
